The Truth
by goddessofsilvermoon
Summary: The Fourth Hokage, Arashi,manga:Minato, was believed to be dead after sealing Kyuubi in his son, Naruto, but is this true? What happens when they found out that he didn't die and was the leader of Akatsuki?and now he wants his son back? SasuNaru ItaNaru
1. Lies

Chapter 1- Lies

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

Kakashi didn't seem like he could fight anymore and so were most of our formal teachers. Neji and Sai were badly hurt from Deidara's last attack and Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Hinata, and almost everyone seemed to be low on Chakra.

'dammit!' I thought as I tried to run towards them but Jiraiya held me back. "LET ME GO!" I yelled.

"Stay back Naruto!" he held my arm tighter.

Tsunade-sama clutched her arms as she got up. She didn't seem to be badly hurt but I knew she probably would be if she tried to fight all the Akatsuki at once.

_This was all my fault they were trying to protect me… _tears started to form as I watched Lee and Neji get up slowly and stood few feet front of me.

I looked at Jiraiya. It seemed like he wanted to help them but didn't want to leave me by myself (Probably Tsunade told him not to stay to far away from me).

Itachi took a step forward, "Give Naruto-kun to us… you know you have no chance against us."

Tsunade just glared at him and Jiraiya didn't let go of my arm.

* * *

(scene change…)

_Lets go back to how this all happened… My Name is Uzumaki and during my earily years of life I have been called a monster… I wanted to blame my father for that since he was the one who sealed Kyuubi in me but I couldn't… after all he was the fourth Hokage and he was just trying to save the village. After I found that my father was Hokage my desired to follow this path grew… I wanted to be like him… to protect everyone who was important to me…_

I was wearing complete black as I walked to the grave of my father, "Hi Dad," I said as I knelt in front of his grave, "You must be happy now that Konoha is getting back on their feet… Everyone seems to be happier now…" I sighed, "I finally got over Sasuke leaving the village and following Orochimaru… I'm not going to be chasing after him anymore, after all I need to concentrate on being the Hokage like you… then maybe, in the future, I might see Sasuke again."

"Naruto," said a soft voice behind me. I turned to see one of my teammate, Sakura.

"Oh hi Sakura-chan, why are you here?" I asked blinking more then usual trying to hide my tears.

Sakura looked at me sadly; she acted lot nicer to me now that she knew what happened to me in the past, "Arashi Yondaime…" she said as she read the name on the grave, "he's your father right?"

"Yep," I said cheerfully as I stood up.

"Why don't you two have the same last name?" she asked, trying to make a normal conversation.

"The third Hokage changed my last name so no one knew I was his son…" he replied.

She looked at me, "Was it because of the Akatsuki?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "but the stupid thing is they still found me so there was no use…"

"He must have been very powerful… after all he did teach Kakashi, right?"

"They say that he was a great Hokage," he said as he remembered the villagers talking about him, "…they said he cared about everyone in the village and had many people who respected him… and from what I heard from Kakashi, where ever he went he made people happy."

"Like you…" said Sakura with a smile.

I looked at her shocked for a moment, "Thanks Sakura… but I have a long way to go before I am as great as him." I turned away from her.

There was a moment of silent then she grabbed my arms, "Come on, let's go… Sai is already waiting for us."

… _When Sasuke left and Sai became Sasuke's replacement… at first we all tried to get him back but after a while I finally realized it was pointless. Akatsuki didn't try anything for about 2 and a half years… what happened to them, we do not know. Tsunade-sama told me few days ago that I have a good chance of becoming the sixth hokage so I thought my adventure was almost coming to an end… how wrong I was…

* * *

_

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled as Tsunade fell to the ground.

'no…no…stop…'

"Hokage-sama!"

Tsunade stood up but I could see that her legs were shaking. Itachi started to walk towards her but then there was some kind of light and some what looked like glass appeared between Tsunade and Itachi separating them. Jiraiya and others were thrown back by the glass and so it was just me and the Akatsuki… at least that was what I thought.

"NARUTO!" yelled Tsunade but she couldn't break the glass.

Jiraiya got up and ran towards the glass, "Rasengan!" he yelled as a blue ball of Chakra form on his hand. But when the Rasengan hit the glass it did no damage… from what I can tell the glass seemed to have absorbed it.

"Don't bother Jiraiya… the barrier can't be easily broken," said a snake like voice that was coming from inside the dome of glass.

Everyone turned, even the Akatsuki.

"Why are you here, Orochimaru," said Itachi with a glare.

Indeed it was Orochimaru… but he wasn't alone either, next to him was Kabuto, Sasuke, and few other who I did not know.

"You aren't the only one who wants Naruto-kun," he said slyly.

Kisame took a step forward, "I'll take care of him, Itachi." He said, but as soon as he raised his sword the sword broke in half and Sasuke was there few feet away from them. He was shocked and so were Zetsu and Deidara…

Itachi just smirked, "So you got slightly better, little brother." He said

"Sasuke," I said quietly forgetting all other thoughts of getting out of there. Even though that bastard betrayed the village for power, I still couldn't forget him... and maybe I still do love him...

When I snapped back to reality I saw that Orochimaru was fighting Kisame and Deidara and Sasuke was pulling my arm, "Come on," he said… it was a choice between the Akatsuki and Sasuke what else could I have done.

"Foolish little brother," said Itachi as he appeared in from of us.

"I was looking forward to killing you," Sasuke said as he pushed me back slightly away from Itachi.

Itachi's face was blank, "I know you care for Naruto-kun but why would you give him to Orochimaru? You know well as I what will happen."

"Better Orochimaru then you!" yelled Sasuke. 'At least I will be able to watch over him if Orochimaru takes him.'

The next thing I knew they were in a fight to the death battle. I honestly didn't know what to do. I had no idea how to get out of there and if I help Sasuke I would probably end up getting taken by Orochimaru, which I really didn't want but if I help Itachi I would get taken by Akatsuki and they would just kill me.

Sasuke yelled in pain as Itachi blocked one of his punch and squeezed his hand hard…

"SASUKE!" I was afraid that Itachi might break his arms…

"That's enough Itachi," said a calm voice.

Itachi let go of his brother's arms and bowed to the newcomer. All the other Akatsuki did the same and Konoha ninjas watched not knowing what was going on.

The stranger was wearing the Akatsuki cloak and a hat (like Itachi's when he first appeared on anime) that covered his face.

He raised his hand and made a motion as if he was grabbing the air then the glass dome that was separating me and rest of Konoha ninja shattered into million pieces. I was shocked. He destroyed the barrier that even Jiraiya couldn't destroy… I wanted to yell who are you but was too scared.

"This is the first time we meet since you decided to betray me, Orochimaru," he said in a cold voice.

Orochimaru acted as if he was intimidated but I could see that he was sweating.

"…So I see the rumors that you got hold of Itachi's younger brother and it seemed to have been true…" few feet away from me I saw Sasuke stiffen.

Orochimaru smirked, "Why would someone like you be here?" he said, "After all you are the Akatsuki leader, why not let Itachi and others do your dirty work?"

I was shocked… I never imagined that the Akatsuki leader would come…

There was moment of silent which no one dared to move… Then Jiraiya appeared next to me, "Are you here to take Naruto?" he asked

There was a slight wind and before we knew it the stranger was gone then appeared again only few feet away from us. I took a step back and Jiraiya put a hand in front of me protectively (and for once I was glad).

"No need to be so protective," said the stranger, "I'm not going to hurt him." For some reason the voice seemed familiar and made me feel warmer inside.

"Who exactly are you?" Jiraiya asked narrowing his eyes.

The stranger smirked then he took off the hat, "I'm hurt you didn't recognized me, Jiraiya-'Sensei' "

I was shocked. The stranger had blond spiky hair and shocking blue eyes… he looked like…

"SENSEI!" yelled Kakashi somewhere behind me. I turned and saw that everyone other then the members of Akatsuki was in a shock… even Orochimaru. (He revealed who he was after Orochimaru left the Akarsuki).

**(Normal POV)**

"Yondamine!" Tsunade ran towards Naruto and Jiraiya

"Yondamine?" said Sakura, "Naruto's father Yondamine?"

Neji, Lee, Ino, and everyone else looked at Sakura in shock, "WHAT?"

"I just know that Yondamine was Naruto's father's name." Sakura said as she looked at them.

Neji stood up, "You mean Naruto's father is Akatsuki leader!"

Lee looked at Naruto then at the Akatsuki leader, 'they do look alike,' he thought

"…not just that," said Kakashi his voice shaking a bit, "He is my formal teacher and the Fourth Hokage."

Nobody was able to speak… Sasuke having good hearing heard the whole conversation and was in a pure shock… he never thought the fourth Hokage to be Naruto's father and Akatsuki leader...

"Yondamine?" asked Jiraiya, "What in the world are you doing!"

"Getting my son of course," he said with a smile.

'Son?' thought Naruto, 'is this why his voice is so familiar and why we look so much alike?'

"We all thought you died sealing Kyuubi in Naruto!" said Tsunade

"But you never found my body did you?" he said. Then he looked at Naruto then back at the two legendary ninjas of Konoha, "I have every right to take him with me…"

"What are you planning!" said Jiraiya angrily, "Are you planning to take the Kyuubi out of him? You know as well as I do that it would kill him!"

"Who said I was ever going to take it out of him?" his voice was so soft and kind but they all knew that made him more dangerous.

"Then what the real reason you wanted him?"

The smile turned into more like a smirk, "I was going to destroy Konoha," everyone flinched at the fact that the formal Hokage wanted to destroy the village, "actually I am still planning to and Naruto is going to help me."

Sasuke looked at Itachi who was only a yard away from him. It was hard for him to believe any of this… He never saw Itachi like this… he never thought Itachi would ever respect anyone… and there he was following every orders from that man who claimed to be Naruto's father. 'What if he does take Naruto away?' said a voice in his head, 'Naruto won't go… he has no reason to! He won't betray the village!' 'But what if the Akatsuki force him to?'

"And why would Naruto do such a thing!" Tsunade yelled loosing her temper.

"I'm the only one who actually understands him," he said

Naruto then ran forward "NO YOU DON'T!" he yelled to everyone's disbelief, "You don't know anything! If you actually knew or cared you wouldn't have faked your death and leave me alone in the village so everyone can just hate me!

Sasuke was stunned, "dobe…" he said quietly…

"Naruto…" Kakashi said softly. He really never thought Naruto felt that way…

Naruto was breathing hard from all the yelling…

Yondamine on the other hand smiled, one that might have looked like a real smile, "But that is the whole point… they do hate you. I can name so many people right now and say something they have done something unfair to you…" At this everyone from Konoha looked uneasy, "let's see… why don't we start with Kakashi." Kakashi froze, "I really did thought that since he was my student that he would treat you somewhat toward kindness but I guess I was wrong. Before the second exam he decided to teach Sasuke and not you didn't he?" Naruto looked down not speaking, "Sakura… she didn't even pay the slightest attention to you and when you saved her from Gaara she just thought it was Sasuke… Kiba kept calling you a drop out… Ino treating you as if you were lower then her… Sasuke-"

Naruto covered his ears "SHUT UP!" he yelled as he heard Sasuke's name, "Shut Up…" he fell to the ground, "shut up…"

It broke Sasuke's heart just by watching his dobe like this... he always saw him as cheerful preson, forgiving everyone and trusting everyone... but was it just a lie? did he have scars on his heart that he kept to himself?

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands tears flowing down her cheek, 'I'm so sorry Naruto…'

There was a slight wind and the next thing the Akatsuki leader was right behind him.

Naruto barely had chance to even turn around…

"Naruto!" yelled Jiraiya

"Such a sweat thing revenge could be," Yondamine whispered, "… it's your choice… you have 28 hours to decide…" with that he was gone and so were the other Akatsuki.

Naruto was shaking as Jiraiya and Tsunade rushed towards him…

"We're leaving…" Orochimaru said before disappearing…

"Hai," said Kabuto and Sasuke and they too were gone…

* * *

_Black…why is it black? _Naruto opened his eyes … it took him a while to realize that he was lying on a hospital bed.

"Naruto!" yelled a womens voice next to him… the next thing she was hugging him tightly as she could. "I thought you might never wake up! You don't know how much I was worried- Naruto?"

Naruto didn't give any reaction, just stayed silent almost dead.

Tsunade let go of Naruto, 'what is wrong with him?' she thought as she turned to Jiraiya for help.

Jiraiya stepped closer to the bed, "Hey kid you ok?" he said as he waived his hand in front of Naruto… no reaction.

'naruto…'

(Sound village)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I TOOK ORDERS FROM SOMEONE YOUNGER THEN ME!" –crash-

"Orochimaru-Sama please…" came Kabuto's voice.

Ever since they found out who was really the Akatsuki leader Orochimaru was going on about how he took orders from him and breaking anything near him…

A floor above them Sasuke was having his own problems…

'Dammit!' he thought as he leaned on the wall, 'I can't believe this is happening! There is no way I'm going to let Itachi have MY Naruto…' then he remembered that other man, 'Is he really Naruto's father? If he is would Naruto go with him?'

"I WILL KILL HIM FOR THIS!" came Orochimaru's voice…

Sasuke smirked… he knew that Orochimaru wanted Naruto to also join sound village… this was the perfect opportunity to get make Naruto his and only his…

* * *

I made the chapter short just to see how many people liked the idea… so if you wish for me to continue please review! 


	2. Begaining of the End

Chapter 2- Begaining of the End

* * *

Neji was breathing hard as he was training with Hinata's father, Hyuuga Hiashi. He threw 6 kunai at him and Neji dogged the first two but was hit by the third and fourth… fifth and sixth missed him by an inch. 

"Neji why aren't you concentrating?" asked Hiashi. He didn't seemed angered just worried.

Neji eyes returned to normal, "I'm sorry Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi continued to look at Neji, "Is this about that kid, Naruto?"

Neji looked uncertain for a moment. "Hai…" The attack of the Akatsuki was only yesterday but it was already the talk of the village… he should have known it wouldn't be long before the words reached the head of the Hyuuga family

"There is a chance that the Akatsuki would try to take Naruto by force if he does not agree to join them," Neji tensed at those words.

"I can't let that happen," said Neji with great deal of confidence, "I can't let them have him for both the village and Naruto… he was the one who helped me truly see the world and for that I owe him everything."

Hiashi smiled, "If you care for him why don't you concentrate on your training? After all, you can't help him if you are weak."

"Hai."

* * *

"You know Sakura, the pink rose suits you way better then that blue one," said Ino with a smirk. 

Sakura looked up, "no… they're no for me… they are for Naruto." She tried to smiled but couldn't.

Ino's smirk disappeared, "how is he?" she asked.

"I don't know… Tsunade didn't really tell me anything…"

"Well the attack was only yesterday night… maybe he just needs time to get over the shock… I mean he isn't really physically hurt is he?"

"No…" said Sakura as she looked at the blue rose she was holding, "but I don't he was ever really hurt on the outside…"

Ino just watched her then looked down, "The village did mistreat him…" she said sadly, "…even me… I always thought he was just an idiot… I never really thought about getting to know him."

* * *

Kakashi stood on the roof of the hospital where Naruto and Sasuke had a fight and he realized, for the first time that Naruto really have grown very powerful. 

He sighed, 'Naruto…I am sorry…'

"Kakashi," said a voice behind him.

He turned, "Jiraiya-sama…"

"You aren't really taking this well I see," Jiraiya said…

"Like you are taking it any better…" Kakashi turned back and continued to stare at the rest of the village, "Why didn't you tell me Naruto was Yondaime sensei's son?

There was moment of silent… It was only 4'o clock but Jiraiya felt cold wind hit. He just stared Kakashi as he not able to tell him what happened the night of Kyuubi's attack…

"I thought it was for the best," he replied, "but think about it Kakashi… even if you knew all you would have done is favor Sasuke…"

Kakashi turned around sharply, "I do not favor Sasuke over Naruto!"

"Well probably not now," said Jiraiya calmly, "but before it was clear to everyone that you care not much for Naruto."

* * *

"It disgust me…" 

"hm?" Jiraiya looked up from the novel that he was writing, "If you hate me writing this so much I'll just go elsewhere…"

"No… not that… I mean how everyone's acting," Tsunade turned to look at her formal teammate, who just came back from talking to Kakashi and was writing some perverted book, "I'm sure you know what I am talking about…"

Jiraiya put down his brush, "yes yes… I know…"

"They all come and ask to see Naruto!" then Tsunade made a sarcastic voice, " 'oh Tsunade-sama is Naruto-kun ok? Is he hurt? Please let me see him!' They just all want to be close to Naruto now that they know that he is Yondaime's son! It disgusts me to see them all acting sweet when they actually don't care for Naruto at all! If they didn't know that Naruto had the blood of the 4th they wouldn't care! AND THAT KAKASHI! I HATE HIM THE MOST!"

"So you don't like Kakashi do you?"

"OF COURSE I DON'T!" yelled Tsunade, "He act as if he is sorry now but you saw how he treated Naruto when Sasuke was around!"

Jiraiya smiled, "Come on don't yell…" he said, "If I knew you any better I say that you are afraid."

"AFRAID? AFRAID OF WHAT!"

"I'm just saying… You seems to be afraid that another person other then you would get close to Naruto and that he would trust them more then he trust you. In other words you're afraid of getting replaced."

"I AM NOT!" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her hand down on the desk in front of her.

Jiraiya just continued to write again.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on the hospital bed, his eyes on the simply clock that hung on the wall opposite him. 

'…_it's your choice… you have 28 hours to decide…'_

28 hours… that meant midnight…1 more hours…

He closed his eyes to think then flashes of memory came to his mind…

"_You alright? Scaredy cat…"_

"_I hate you…"_

"_We are a three member team, right?"_

"_Don't touch me…"_

"_Dobe, hurry up!"_

"_I don't know… my body just moved on its own…"_

"_I don't ever want to see my important friends die in front of me again."_

_Sasuke…_

He opened his eyes slowly…

Sasuke was the reason he wanted to stay in the village but now he was also the reason he wanted to leave. Sasuke left the village for power and revenge… now he himself wanted to betray the village, join Akatsuki, and get some damn respect….

'I'll show you Sasuke… that I am not just an idiot who follows you around…'

* * *

"_SENSEI, YOU CAN'T GO! YOU'LL JUST GET YOURSELF KILLED!" a boy about the age of 15 was standing in front of double doors blocking it. _

_Suddenly from the outside there was the yelling of many mans and the cry of Kyuubi. _

"_I'm sorry…"_

"SENSEI!" Kakashi sat upright from his bed. His breathing was uneven and he was imagining the sound of footsteps…

'wait… I'm not imagining…' he jumped from his bed and ran towards the window and peered out. The was no one in the dark street… no one except a blond haired boy…

"NARUTO!"

The boy looked up at him then seeing who it was started to ran faster.

'dammit!' Kakashi ran to the door opened it and ran outside after Naruto. 'I never thought he would actually try to join them…'

Kakashi kept on running but then stopped realizing there was no sign of the blonde. He looked around… there was no sign of Naruto anywhere. 'Where am I?' he thought, 'oh no… 'Now he recognized the place… from the direction Naruto was running, he was heading toward where they fought the Akatsuki the night before…

'Oh no, no. no,' he ran even faster now, "NARUTO!"

"NARUTO! NARUTO! NARU-" he stopped reaching a clearing.

Kakashi looked around then saw, almost at the edge of the cliff, he saw unconscious Naruto at the arms of Itachi…

"You're a bit too late, Kakashi," Itachi smirked as he lowered his head so his face was only inches apart from Naruto's. Kakashi felt sick as he watched.

* * *

Kakashi woke up before his eyes could open, 'oh god… where am I?' he thought as he opened his eyes… 

"Kakashi…" said a familiar voice.

He slowly got up from the bed, "Jiraiya-sama? Where in the world am I?"

"In the hospital… we found you unconscious."

Then it all came back to him… Naruto… the clearing… Itachi… "Naruto! Where is Naruto!"

Jiraiya looked down and he heard Tsunade yelling from the next room …

"so they took him…" he dreaded the answer…

"Yes."

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama there's a problem…" said Kabuto as he appeared in front of Orochimaru. 

Sasuke looked at the two wondering what could be so important for Kabuto to interrupt Orochimaru…

Orochimaru turned his attention to Kabuto, "What is it?" he asked coldly

"Naruto have left the village."

Sasuke stepped forward, "WHAT!" he yelled. He never expected this… he never thought that Naruto would betray the village he loved…

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto knowing this can't be all…

Kabuto continued, "Further more, Naruto-kun have joined the Akatsuki on his own will…"

Sasuke couldn't speak… 'dobe…'

Orochimaru turned to look at Sasuke, "So Sasuke-kun another reason for you to hate your bother…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked bitter in his voice.

Orochimaru smirked, "Yondaime do care for Naruto but if Itachi wants him… I don't think he would mind very much…"

Sasuke remained silent dreading all the things Itachi could do to him…

"Orochimaru-sama It won't be long before Naruto-kun learns from Yondaime-san… and when that happens…"

"But you forget Kabuto," said Orochimaru slyly, "To Naruto Sasuke is still his best friend and the one he loves… but that might change wouldn't it?"

Sasuke looked up and he already activated his sharingan, "I'm not going to let that happen." He said making Kabuto and other sound nin flinch.

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru, who merely smirked

* * *

ok there might be slight ItachixNaruto… please review! 

Oh also I was thinking of putting slight KakashixYondaime (only in flash backs) but I thought it might be good to ask you all first… so…

Ok and the last thing… I didn't plan out all of next chapter yet so if you have any ideas that you want me to use please tell me…


	3. My Life

I'm sorry for not continuing for a long time… I was so busy! Anyways I hope you guys would still take the time to read my story… and for those who are reading my other story, I am going to continue that one too very soon…

* * *

Chapter 3- My Life

Three figures stood at the border of the Great Leaf Village.

"If you are not ready to do this, I can always sand Itachi instead," said the once called Konoha's Yellow Flash.

"No!" said a sharp voice, "I want to do this."

Yondaime looked at his only son, whom he was very proud of as of this moment. "Alright then… go."

The younger blond gave a smirked then disappeared.

"Is this a wise choice?"

Yondaime turned towards Itachi, "Why would you say that, Itachi-kun."

Itachi looked at him with expressionless eyes, "He is going against all the shinobi of the leaf village, two of whom are a legend… not to mention the sun is bright."

Yondaime smiled at him, "That may be true," he turned to look at the peaceful village, "but that is what he wants… fight with risk of death. Just like you…"

Itachi looked unsettled, "But surely Orochimaru would come after sensing Naruto-sama's powers."

Yondaime closed his eyes as he leaned on a tree, "… I am not much worried about that snake… but" he looked at Itachi, "your brother might be there, would he? Is that what is bothering you?"

Itachi didn't say anything.

"Alright then Itachi-kun… why don't you go along and keep an eye on him…" he said with a smirk, "after all… I'm sure he won't mind having you near him…"

Itachi make a small bow then disappeared without another word…

Yondaime looked towards the sky, "now… why don't we make this more interesting…" he said with a smirk

* * *

(Leaf Village)

"Kakashi sensei!" yelled the pink haired girl as she started to run towards her teacher.

Kakashi turned around to see her, "Hello Sakura-chan," he said politely then turned to the person next to her, "and you to Ino-chan."

"I was wondering if you have any news about Naruto or Sasuke." She said

Kakashi looked at her for a moment then sighed, "No I don't… and even if there are any news I am not the best person to ask."

Ino looked up at him, "huh? Why not?"

Kakashi looked away, "Tsunade-sama wouldn't trust me with such Information. After all… it was my fault…"

The two girls didn't know what to say…

"Are you Kakashi?" asked an emotionless voice behind them…

They turned to see three ANBU all of whom were wearing masks.

"Yes I am," the silver haired nin replied…

One of them stepped forward, "Tsunade-sama has requested your presence…"

* * *

(Sound Village)

"Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama has requested your presence," Kabuto said as he looked at the black haired Uchiha.

"I don't need to see him," he said coldly as he began to walk away.

Kabuto smiled, "I knew you would say that… but this time I'm sure you do… there is a special visitor…"

Sasuke looked back at him, "who?" he asked

"Naruto's father."

* * *

Sorry but I wanted to make it short and make the plot thicker… also I wanted to see if anyone still wanted to read my story… so please at least give me a short review… 


	4. My decision

Chapter 4- My decision

* * *

"Why are you here."

Yondaime smiled, "Don't be unreasonable… it was your fault for not realizing that I was the leader of Akatsuki."

Before Orochimaru can reply the doors banged open revealing Sasuke.

"Where is Naruto!"

"Well that didn't seem like a question did it?"

Sasuke glared, "Answer me! Where is he?"

Yondaime looked at Sasuke, "why do you want to know? You didn't seem like you cared for him when both of you were at the leaf village."

Sasuke flinched.

"Yes I do admit," Yondaime stepped closer, "If you actually gained his trust before this all happened all my plans would have failed… but…"

Sasuke gasped one blink and he was right behind him holding a kunai by his neck.

"It is different now, He is different now… Naruto is going to follow my footstep… not the 3rd's, not anyone's but mine."

Orochimaru took a step forward and even though he did not show it he was sweating, "Why is it that you're here?"

Yondaime lowered his hands and stepped towards Orochimaru, "For one thing I was bored and for another… I'm here to make a proposal…"

* * *

"na-naruto…"

"Naruto! What is the meaning of this?" yelled Tsunade.

"What do you think I am doing?" asked Naruto as he stepped closer, "… I came for a visit."

"Naruto!" yelled Neji as he ran to the crowd of people. Behind him was Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, and many others.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my so called friends…"

Sakura flinched when he saw Naruto… his hair was long, maybe longer then Neji's and his eyes… they were… so cold.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing with an Akatsuki member?" yelled Lee as he pointed at Itachi

Naruto stepped closer, "Because I decided to join them."

* * *

Orochimaru remained silent.

"I'm willing to let you have authority over Naruto for a time being as long as Itachi-kun would be here with him."

Orochimaru and Sasuke looked shock as well as other sound ninja in the room.

"and what is the catch?"

Yondaime looked up at him, "destroy Konoha… and everyone that has connection to it…. Except Kakashi."

"Naruto, are you crazy?" shouted Ino as she stepped closer

"Naruto-kun you're the one who wanted to become the Hokage and protect the village!" shouted Lee

Naruto smirked, "Hokage? Well I thought of that before but you were right," he turned to Neji, "few are borned with that fate… and I am not one of them."

"Naruto! Please listen to me!" yelled Neji, "You can't just betray the village like Sasuke did! The village already suffered enough when Sasuke left!"

Naruto glared at him, "Neji look around you! Do you honestly believe any of the villagers were sad that I left? They were more relieved if you asked me!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kiba

"NARUTO DON'T!" yelled Tsunade

"Why Tsunade-sama?" asked Naruto in a cold voice, "I always thought it was a curse but now I think about it it is a blessing…" he turned back to Neji, "Do you, Hyuuga Neji, actually believe anyone in this village cared about me? Ask your parents any of you! Ask them why they don't want you hanging out with me!"

At this many of the villagers flinched knowing what was coming.

Naruto looked around then looked again at his formal friends, "Do you think you yourself would like me if you knew what I am?"

"Naruto please…" Sakura stared to cry.

"…I, Uzumaki Naruto, am the vessel of the demon Nine Tail Fox."

They stood there in silence…

'Everything makes sense now… why didn't I notice it before…" thought Neji…

* * *

"Even if you wanted to destroy the village why would you do this?" asked Orochimaru

Yondaime smiled, "If Naruto stays with Sasuke there is less chance of him going back to his village… and plus don't you think if Naruto and Sasuke combine their powers they can easily destroy the village?"

"Are you saying that Naruto can't do this by himself?" asked Orochimaru with a smirk

"No…" came the reply, "What I am saying is that if you want to get revenge on the village this would be your perfect chance… because I assure you Naruto…"

* * *

"I…"

* * *

"…_well destroy Konoha…"_


	5. I wanted to be like you

**Chapter 5- I wanted to be like you…

* * *

**

_Have you ever thought about life? Have you ever considered that every second that passes you by means that you are getting closer to your death? I thought about it many times… I thought there was no way to turn back times and so I begun to not regret my actions… bad or good… _

_There was once a kid in my class that I hated… he never regretted his actions… at least I thought. He had many scars in his heart… and even though he was the most popular… the strongest… and the one everyone wanted to be… he was never able to be happy… _

_I hated him for that reason. He just got everything anyone could possibly have wanted in life… and he wasn't called a drop out or monster everywhere he went. I called him my rival and everyday I trained to beat him… to be stronger then him… to make him realize he wasn't the best…_

"Naruto-kun…"

……

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and saw Itachi standing in front of him. He started to get up, "What's going on?"

"Your father wants to speak to you…" he said sounding serious

"Any particular reason?" I asked as I got my Akatsuki cloak that was on the ground.

"He is at the sound village…"

He turned back to look at him, "So he wasn't lying when he said he wanted to join forces with that snake…"

Itachi didn't say anything…

Naruto turned around and put on his cloak, "Do you want to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke would be there… You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Itachi smiled and even though Naruto wasn't facing him he knew, "Naruto-kun, it doesn't matter if I want to go or not… my job is to protect you… besides my foolish little brother won't be any problem…"

"You don't have to if you don't want to… I can make an excuse to tell father…"

"No… it's fine…"

* * *

"I don't doubt that Naruto-kun is strong… he is, I admit, stronger the Sasuke-kun…" 

Every sound ninja including Sasuke and Kabuto looked at Orochimaru in surprise…

Sasuke looked shocked, "how…how can someone like Naruto be stronger then me…HOW?!" he shouted… no one bothered to stop him.

Orochimaru didn't look at Sasuke but continued to look at Yondaime, "Because he is the only son of Uzumaki Arashi and the vessel of the nine tail fox..."

Arashi smirked and everyone else was too shocked to speak, "speaking about Naruto… My son have just arrived…"

Before Orochimaru can say anything the double door that was at the opposite side of the room suddenly burst open and gust of wind came in. Orochimaru and other sound nin covered there face with there arms.

"What the hell!" shouted Sasuke as he tried to see threw the thick wind...but then it suddenly stopped and the sound of wind was replaced by footsteps…

"Why do you father insist on making an alliance with these snakes?" asked a cold voice.

Sasuke looked up and saw one he had been looking for… "Naruto…" It took few minutes for him to actually get convinced for sure that was his old team mate. His once messy hair was now long and straight and he noticed that the leaf symbol on his forehead protector had one line threw it. He wasn't wearing orange anymore but black and his eyes… they didn't hold any kindness that it once had…

Naruto looked at Sasuke brushing away his long blond hair that was partially covering his face. His cold expression turned into a smirk, "You haven't changed much have you… can't really say I am happy to meet you though."

Sasuke was about to reply something but then he disappeared and before he could think, Naruto was already right behind him holding a kunai… 'the same move as Yondaime…' he thought in shock.

"You should be more careful Sasuke- 'kun' I could have easily killed you back there…" he said in a quiet voice

That made every sound ninja back up… except Orochimaru who was still but couldn't hide the fact that he was at unease.

"That is enough Naruto," said Arashi but that didn't stop Naruto…

"…Naruto-kun, there is not point in hurting my little brother…"

Everyone turned to see the person who just entered the room…

That made Naruto lower his hand. He walked toward his father and Itachi leaving Sasuke still in shock.

Orochimaru eyed Itachi then turned to Sasuke who seemed like he was ready to attack his older brother…

"Itachi-kun, I expect you to keep an eye on Naruto, " said Arashi as he started to walk out of the door…

* * *

(Konoha) 

"We have to do something Hokage-Sama!" yelled Neji as he slammed his hand on the desk

"Neji be reasonable, there is nothing be can do right now," said Gai as he put his hand on Neji's shoulder.

Neji slapped his teacher's hand away, "You knew…" then he turned to the other teachers in the room, "You all knew… and yet you didn't try once to help him…"

"Neji-kun you can't blame the teacher," said Lee as he tried to calm his team mate.

"Our teacher, maybe, but not him!" He yelled pointing at Kakashi, "He favored Sasuke even though he knew Naruto was the one who needed teaching!"

At the Tsunade didn't say anything…

Neji opened his mouth to say something else but he was punched right in the face… "wha-what…?"

Jiraiya was standing in front of him… "That's enough kid…" he said in a firm voice, "Do you realize what Kakashi is going threw right now? I admit he did favor Sasuke over Naruto and even though Naruto didn't say anything he probably would have been affected by it… hell everyone in this room… no this village did something to hurt Naruto without realizing what could have done to him… even you… you were the one to tell him to give up his dream of becoming Hokage saying that few were born with that fate… well he is born with that fate… he didn't know it for years of his life but he was the only son of the forth hokage. Yet, no one tried to understand him and for that Naruto had to put a fake smile for many years of his life." He paused, "Kakashi is the only living student of Naruto's father… how do you think he feels that he finally found that out?"

No one said anything for a while…

Tsunade stood up, "Everyone get ready…"

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade looked at them, "We're going to get Naruto back."

* * *

Sasuke and Kabuto didn't say anything as they saw what Naruto just done… He single handedly defeated 10 of the best sound ninja… not to mention under 1 minutes with one attack. 

"Dammit!" yelled one of the sound nin as they found that they couldn't move their body.

Naruto turned away from then and started to walk toward Orochimaru and Sasuke… other ninjas that were watching backed away letting him walk threw the crowd.

"Better then I had expected," said Orochimaru, "and you didn't use the power of nine tail fox…"

"I don't need to rely on that demon," said Naruto coldly. Then he walked right passed Sasuke and walked toward Itachi.

Sasuke watched as Itachi said something he couldn't hear to Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke looked up at Orochimaru…

"Itachi-kun seemed to be one of the few who can be around Naruto-kun without being intimidated," he said not realizing that it was making Sasuke lose his temper.

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru, "I'll take Naruto back even if it means I have to kill Itachi…"

Orochimaru smirked

…………

Itachi leaned on the tree and closed his eyes. There were so many things going on in his mind… Naruto, the Akatsuki, Konoha, and his stupid little brother who seemed to still think he can take back Naruto…

And speaking of his little brother…

He opened his eyes, "Why are you here, little brother?" he asked

Sasuke stepped closer getting insulted by the fact Itachi didn't seem to take him seriously. "I want a fight."

Itachi smirked, "You're just wasting my time," he said in a bored voice.

"If you win, I won't talk to Naruto again." At this Itachi turned to look at him.

Sasuke looked serious, "but if you lose… Naruto joins us…"

Itachi looked at him, "…foolish little brother, there is no chance that Naruto-kun would join you in any condition…even so… think of it this way. Let's just say that I do leave and Naruto-kun joins you… who would have control over him? It certainly won't be you… it would be that snake, Orochimaru. Have you ever thought about how he could have taken advantage of him?"

Sasuke glared at him, "He is better off here then with you…"

Itachi turned around and started to walk away.

"There is no chance that someone like you to actually care for someone…"

Itachi never did replied to that statement…

* * *

_(Flash back)_

_"Naruto-kun…" _

_Naruto looked back and saw Itachi standing few feet behind him._

_"Were you thinking, Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto closed his eyes, "Yes…"_

_Itachi stepped closer, "What about?"_

_"About a person I used to know… "_

_"Who might that be?"_

_Naruto had a small smile on his face, "he was a ninja of Leaf Village and had a dream of being Hokage…"_

_"…"_

_"… everyone told him it was impossible for a dropout and untalented ninja like him…"_

_"Did he listen to them?" asked Itachi_

_"……no… he was too hard headed…"_

_"Anything else about him?"_

_"He also hated one of his team mate… he got every thing anyone could want in life and yet he was unsatisfied… he also called him a drop out and looked down at him. He trained so hard thinking of the day he can prove that he wasn't better then him…"_

_"………… I see…"_

_"Itachi... why are you here?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Naruto turned to look at him, "You're not the type of person to wast their time without gaining anything in return..."_

_"..."_

_"Are you after the power of the nine tail fox as well?"_

_"no... it's the opposite ... I want to protect you from those who will try..."_

_Naruto turned back, "... gee where have I heard that one before..."_

_"I know lot of others said the same words to you... but please don't compare me to them..."_

(End of flash back)

Naruto smirked, "Itachi, you're not that much smarter then your brother as you think..." he said outloud then looked up to the sky, "... haven't you realized it yet? The only reason I got so close to you is because when I'm around you I feel like I can relive the old days... days that I spent with Sasuke..."

* * *

"Well well well… if it isn't my old team mates…" 

"Shut up Orochimaru," said Tsunade warningly

Jiraiya stepped forward, "Where is Naruto?"

"Why do you want to know?" said a cold voice.

They turned to see Sasuke walking towards them

"Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura as she tried to run towards him but was stopped by Ino and Tenten

"Sasuke, have you gone mad?" yelled Tsunade, "Why did you join Orochimaru in the first place! All he is going to do is use you! Why would you betray your friends for power that you are probably won't even get?"

Sasuke didn't answer

Jiraiya stepped forward, "Then we would have to make you tell us where Naruto is then…"

"I would like to see you try old man… Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu !" Huge flame charged at Jiraiya and other leaf ninja. Most of them were able to avoid it with only a scar but the smoke made it harder for them to see.

* * *

"I told you I'm not just going to stand here and watch!" 

"Calm down Itachi-kun..."

Itachi glared at the man who he had followed for years, "How can you be calm? He is your son!"

"That is the exact reason why I have to let him do this alone..."

There was a silence...

"What are you planning?" asked Itachi, "and who's side are you exactly on?"

* * *

"Byakugan!" said Neji as he tried to look for where Sasuke was. 

"too late..." said a voice right behind Neji. He turned around and nearly missed a kick that Sasuke aimed at him.

"Katon Housenka no Jutsu!"

Neji wasn't ready for that ... he was hit and landed 5 feet away...

Sasuke walked closer to him, "Hyuuga, this doesn't concern you... just back off!"

Neji closed his eyes remebering...

_"I don't know about the Hyuuga fate of hatred, but... if you think it's impossible, then don't do anything! After I become Hokage... I'll change the Hyuuga for you!"_

He looked up at Sasuke, "Your wrong... It does concern me," he said getting slowly up, "It doesn't matter if Naruto is the vessel of any demon! He is still the Naruto I promised to protect!"

"64 STRIKE!!"

"CHIDORI!"

* * *

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade, "Tsunade there is no way we could do this without hurting him!" 

Tsunade looked uneasy but then by the corner of her eyes she saw Neji who was lying on the ground motionless, "fine…" she said giving in.

"No You Can't!!!" yelled Sakura

"Tsunade-sama there must be another way-" started Ino...

Kakashi looked at Sakura, "There is no other way…"

Jiraiya stood up… "Sasuke I am sorry about this… " he begun to collect chakra in his hand… "Rasengan!" he yelled as he charged at Sasuke… they all knew Sasuke would have no time on using any jutsu…

Before everyone knew it Sasuke was knocked to the ground eyes wide…

There were sickening noise of Rasengan hitting human flesh and the puddles of blood everywhere… It took a while for everyone including Sasuke to realize that it wasn't his blood… it was ….

"NARUTO!!!"

Jiraiya was in a complete shock, "Naruto…?"

Sasuke saw the back on Naruto who was standing before him "Naruto… why…"

Naruto smiled slightly remembering the time he said the same thing to Sasuke, "my body just moved on its own…." He said quietly with a bitter laugh

Sasuke didn't know weather to laugh or cry…

Then…

There was a loud noise of the side of the cliff breaking by the impact of so many jutsu… Sasuke immediately felt that they were falling.

Leaf ninja who were standing on the safe side yelled for them to act quickly…

"Naruto!" yelled Kakashi as he tried to run toward Naruto and Sasuke but was quickly stopped by Gai.

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Gai, "You won't make it in time!"

"Sasuke-kun hurry!" yelled Kabuto.

Sasuke looked at Kabuto and Orochimaru then at Naruto who was now laying on the ground bleeding about few feet away from him…

_"...You know sasuke you shouldn't think all the time... try to listen to your heart once in a while... that is how I met your father..."_

_"...nii-san doesn't do it..."_

_"Itachi is a different case..."_

When the cliff broke Sasuke didn't think twice. He grabbed Naruto's limp figure as tightly as he could and didn't think anymore…

Naruto opened his eyes slightly and saw that they were falling and that Sasuke was grabbing on to him…

_Why, you ask? Because even though how many times I said I hate you… I admired you… I wanted to be like you… I wanted someday be strong enough so everyone would recognize me including you… You were my inspiration…_

_And that is the truth…__

* * *

_

To be continued... oh by the way things would get much better once I add other characters... until then see ya and remember no review no update... 


	6. Past and Future

Chapter 6- Past and Future

* * *

"Are you alright, nii-san?" 

Neji blinked couple of times, "Hinnata-sama?"

Hinnata smiled, "You're alright… Tsunade-sama used one of her strongest jutsu to save you…"

Neji got up and found he wasn't hurt anywhere, "… Hinnata-sama where is Naruto… what happened to him?"

She remained silent…

"Hinnata-sama…"

"After you became unconscious…Jiraiya-sama tried to attack Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun took the hit for him…"

Neji felt like his heart stopped beating, "…is…is he dead?"

She looked down, "Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun both fell down the cliff… no one is sure… everyone went looking for him…"

Neji got up, "Hinnata-sama, you have to tell me where he is!"

Hinnata didn't reply…

"Hinnata-sama… you like him as much as I do… we have to find him… if Orochimaru or Akatsuki finds him first…"

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, if Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are not alive," started Kabuto but was cut off by Orochimaru. 

"No there is no doubt that they are alive…Naruto-kun might be in a weak state but he won't be dead…"

Kabuto looked uneasy, "… What…what are your plans with Sasuke-kun and Arashi-San?"

Orochimaru smirked, "Sasuke-kun did his part, I do not need him anymore…"

Kabuto remained silent…

Orochimaru got up from his chair, "find their location… we will take Naruto-kun away from Akatsuki."

* * *

Itachi and Arashi were discussing some matters when suddenly the doors banged open… 

"There is a problem!" yelled Deidara as he rushed towards the two.

Arashi stood up, "What is it? And this better not be another one of your stupid problems where people think you're a girl…"

"No…wait what?"

"Never mind that, what?" asked Itachi

Deidara looked back at Itachi, "It seemed like our plan failed… Naruto-kun seemed to have saved Sasuke from Jiraiya's Rasengan and from what I heard they are both missing…"

"Dammit…" murmured Arashi

Itachi looked at the Akatsuki leader, "Knowing my brother Naruto-kun would be alive but we would have to find him fast…"

Arashi seemed to be thinking for a moment then, "Itachi you and Deidara locate Naruto and find him before Orochimaru…"

"Orochimaru?" asked Deidara

"He would take advantage of this situation… pity I was hoping Konoha would take care of him for me… "

Itachi looked at the formal 4th Hokage… 'He's the most intelligent person I met…he would be someone I would never want to have as an enemy…' he thought

Arashi smirked, "besides I think Orochimaru and I…"

* * *

"Arashi and I…" 

……………

"…were both trying to use each other…"

* * *

(Sasuke's POV) 

"Sasuke put me down…" He said in a quiet voice but I was still able to hear because his face was close to my ears.

I had to admit I was badly injured from falling from that cliff but I knew that Naruto was in worst situation then me… I mean if he didn't take the hit for me… I would be the one dieing…

"No…" I said firmly as I kept walking carrying Naruto on my back…

Dammit, I didn't know what to do… we were in middle of nowhere and Naruto was just barely alive…

When there was a silent I started to ask many questions to him to make sure he was awake… because if he did fell asleep… at this rate he probably would die…

"Naruto just don't fall asleep, ok?"

No reply…

"Naruto... I never got to ask you how your battle went with Hyuuga at the chunnin exam…"

"…There is nothing to say about it…" he replied in a weak voice…

"Why aren't your wounds healing? Isn't that your demon's job?" I asked kind of getting desperate

There was a pause, "There is no nine-tail fox in me anymore…"

I was shocked but didn't stop walking, "What do you mean?"

"…I fused with the demon long time ago… its powers are now mine but it isn't here anymore to heal my wounds."

I did feel like crying… for once in my whole life I was scared… scared that I might lose him…

"baka…"

I tried to sound normal, "what did you say?"

"You are an idiot Uchiha Sasuke… just like… your …brother…" I noticed he was breathing harder now…

"…"

"…you're worrying about me when you should be worrying about yourself…"

"Wha-?" I never got to finish my sentence… because at that exact moment Naruto found a way to make me let go of him and threw me to the side. I rolled for a couple of yards and when I looked to where we were standing Naruto was there dripping with blood.

I looked to the side of him and saw needles that from what I could tell Naruto blocked... but how was he able to do that? He was at an inch from death and still he managed to accurately block the needles…

"Impressive Naruto-kun… but you did not need to do that… none of them were aimed for you…"

I looked up and was shocked to see Orochimaru…

I got up and started to walk towards Naruto, "what- what is going on!"

Orochimaru smirked, "Sasuke-kun… you are in my way of possessing one of the greatest powers in the world…"

I understood then… If they were trying to take Naruto I probably would have put up a fight… so when my guard was down… when my attention was fully on Naruto… he was going to kill me…

There was no way I could fight in this weakened state and when Orochimaru stepped towards me there was nothing I could do… "dammit," I murmured as I closed my eyes…then…

The sound of Orochimaru's footstep stopped…

I slowly opened my eyes and saw… Kakashi?

"Kakashi? What?" then I looked back and saw rest of Konoha's ninjas.

Jiraiya walked towards me and I turned my attention to him, "Don't you realize now Sasuke… that you made a mistake?"

Yes I did know… but I didn't say anything…

"NARUTO!!!!!"

I looked around and saw that it was Sakura who yelled… then I looked back at Naruto and saw he was collapsed on the ground, "Naruto!" I yelled as I tried to run over to him but Kakashi stopped me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET GO OF ME!" I yelled at him but he just held on to me harder then led me back to where the fifth Hokage and the rest of the people were.

"Sasuke calm down, you can't even fight in this state, let Jiraiya-sama handle this!" said Kakashi.

I glared up at Kakashi then turned my attention to Naruto who was still on the ground and the one called Jiraiya standing in front of him.

There was a silence then Orochimaru smirked and turned around, "We'll settle this at another time… you have bigger problems to worry about." Then he disappeared…

"Bigger problems what?" I heard Jiraiya say.

I was confused myself… until…

"RASENGAN!"

Jiraiya barely had time to turn around but when he did he was hit by a tremendous force… one that was used by Naruto…

Everyone was shocked including myself… no one expected Naruto to be able to use a jutsu at this state let alone using it on Jiraiya.

"stay… away… from me…"

Tsunade stepped forward, "Naruto we're only trying to help you here!"

Jiraiya started to get up, "Naruto if you use anymore of your energy you are not going to make it!"

I felt helpless… all I can do now was sit and watch… am I… am I really that weak?

I tried to get up but someone grabbed my arm and this time it wasn't Kakashi…

"Sasuke-kun, please don't do this! You're going to get hurt!" yelled Sakura.

"It doesn't matter about me! Naruto's life is what is at sake! If no one does anything he's going to die!"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Are you stupid? Can't you see Naruto needs help not me!"

Lee stepped forward, "Sasuke-kun there is nothing we can do… I hate to admit but Naruto-kun isn't going to let any of us get close to him…"

"This isn't fair," said Ino her eyes already forming tears, "we were the ones who did this to Naruto and yet he has to suffer…"

"…Sasuke-kun please…don't get involved in this!" said Sakura, "even if you do it won't do any good!"

"You don't understand do you!" I yelled, "It was my fault that he is in this state! I –" but I was cut off by Kakashi…

"Sasuke… you have anyone to blame… blame me…"

I was shocked, "wh-what?"

(Normal POV)

Kakashi didn't say anymore he turned around and walked toward Naruto…

Naruto glared at him, "You know I still have chakra left… and even in this state I can easily kill you…"

"Kakashi are you crazy!" shouted Jiraiya, "You can-"

"I KNOW!" Kakashi yelled back, "but… this is my fault… Naruto, I should have noticed when I was told by the 3rd that you are the carrier of the nine tail fox that you are Arashi's son… the one I swore to protect with my life… I did favor Sasuke over you… and now I look back at those times and think if I just paid a little more attention to you and treated you and Sasuke equally would we all be in this situation now…"

"…You can't change the past, Kakashi-san," said Naruto, "…I am not going back to the village just like that…"

"… I know…" Kakashi pushed his forehead protector up revealing his sharingan, "but… I will take you back to Konoha… even if I have to break your legs…"

"Kakashi sensei…" Sakura said quietly…

Ino looked shock, "He's gone mad! Tsunade you have to stop him!"

Sasuke looked at Tsunade…

Tsunade closed her eyes, 'Kakashi even though you didn't know… maybe Arashi did make the right decision to choose you as Naruto's guardian…' She opened her eyes and looked to her right… and there, few yards away was Arashi… 'Arashi… so you are here… what are you planning? What are your real intentions?'

Sasuke looked at where Tsunade was staring and was shocked to see the formal hokage… 'What is going on? Why didn't he just jump in there and take Naruto?' now that he thought about it this whole thing was weird…

Why did he make alliance with Orochimaru when he was quite capable of destroying Konoha by himself? Why didn't he just take Naruto's demon powers for himself if he is that cold hearted enough to be leader of Akatsuki? And why… why does he have eyes that doesn't seem to hold any hatred?

"RASENGAN!!!!!!"

"CHODORI!!!"

Everyone turned back to the fight but there was the flash of light as two of the most powerful jutsu…

Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself in a dark room… he looked around and saw the other Konoha ninjas except Kakashi and Naruto…

"What just happened?" asked Kurenai rubbing her head…

Gai looked around, "Where are we?"

Then suddenly there was light and they were standing in Konoha Village.

"I think… the impact of Rasengan and Chodori led us to either Naruto or Kakashi's memory…" said Tsunade…

Jiraiya looked at her, "So your saying we can see them but they can't see us?"

"Yes…"

"Look over there!" said Sasuke as he pointing at Kakashi who appeared to be around 12…

"…Sorry for being late… a black cat crossed my path…" said Arashi as he walked towards Kakashi…

Everyone looked at each other… suddenly realizing where Kakashi got the habit from…

Kakashi glared up at Arashi, "This is pathetic why can't someone else be my teacher?"

Arashi bent down and ruffled Kakashi's hair, "oh come on don't be like that…"

"HEY! STOP!" yelled Kakashi… "God, I can already see that I will hate you…"

Arashi smiled making him look just like Naruto, "Well no matter what you say I won't leave… so you just got to let go of that pride of yours and learn to get along with me…"

There was a silent then, "Your crazy…"

Arashi: -sweatdrop-

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are_

_And I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

………

The scene suddenly changed…

"What the heck!" yelled Ino.

Jiraiya looked around, " I think this is a different memory…"

"Sensei! You can't go! " said Kakashi as he blocked the double doors…

Arashi stepped forward, "Kakashi, it is my duty as the fourth Hokage to protect the village at all cost…"

"You said you won't leave! You said you won't leave like my parents did!" tears formed in Kakashi's eyes but didn't bother to wipe them…

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope_

_You were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

"Kakashi…"

"I won't let you do this! Why couldn't it be someone else?"

Arashi walked past Kakashi… "because they are not the Hokage…I am… I'm sorry Kakashi…"

………

When then scene changed again there was Kakashi who had cuts on his face was crying and around him was many ninja…

The third Hokage went up to him, "Kakashi… there was no other choice for him…"

Kakashi looked down, "…I know…"

"I need you to come with me Kakashi… "

After they walked for several minutes in silence Hokage opened the door to his office… inside was Tsunade and Jiraiya …

Tsunade was holding a child that couldn't have been much older then 6 month…

"Kakashi, Arashi put you as the guardian of his only son…" said the third, "…If you won't take care of him Tsunade can-" but already Kakashi was holding the child.

"I swear I'll protect him with all my heart and soul… until the day I die…" Tears rolled down Kakashi's face…

_Life is a road, and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_At the end I want to be standing at the beginning_

_With you_

Sasuke looked at Kakashi who wasn't wearing his usual mask… he looked happy… like he found a secret to life's happiness…

………

Kakashi slammed his hand on Third Hokage's desk, "Hokage-sama I can protect him! I give you my word I can!"

"Kakashi… if he stays with you he might find out about his past…"

"What is the problem? What if he finds out who his dad was? He should be proud that his father was the Fourth Hokage!"

"Kakashi there is many things you are not aware of about the child… "

"Then tell me!"

Hokage looked at him, "That I cannot tell you… not yet…"

Kakashi looked frustrated, "Whatever it is I can take care of him…"

"I'm sure you can Kakashi but it is for the best…"

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's going to tear us apart

* * *

_

They looked around and found themselves in a very different scene. They were in Konoha still and many children and their parents were in front of the ninja academy all wearing Konoha forehead protector… all except a kid who was sitting on a swing away from the crowd.

"Tsunade-sama is this…?" Sakura asked

"This is when we all graduated from the academy…except Naruto," said Sasuke answering her question…

Ino looked at them, "So… now we are in Naruto's memory…"

Kiba looked around, "Seems like it…"

The scene changed quickly…

"What is going on?" asked Lee

Tsunade looked serious, "I'm guessing Naruto's mind is unstable… so we can only see flashes of memories…"

Sasuke looked at her, "…unstable?"

_Sasuke: "Become stronger than me…"_

_Sakura: "He's becoming accustomed to interfering with my love...He's just annoying..."_

_Naruto: "I'm going to become the Hokage… and make everyone realize my existence!"_

_Kiba: "HAHA! You well never become a Hokage…you know what I'll become Hokage for you…"_

_Naruto: "I'm going to… receive the title as Hokage!"_

_Neji: "Few are born with the fate of being Hokage…"_

"_Hey that kid over there… he was the only one who failed …"_

"_Serves him right…"_

"_If he becomes a ninja it would only cause trouble…"_

Arashi was standing in front of Naruto, "Naruto are you going to just lay there? Are you going to give up?"

Naruto started to get up "… no… I…I'm going to show… them…" he lost balance and fell to the ground.

"Arashi-sama stop!" Itachi stepped in front of Naruto, "His chakra is already low!"

Sasuke was shocked… he really never saw his brother trying to protect someone…

……

They were all suddenly in a dark and silent room… silent until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"Kisame! Look at my artwork!!!" yelled Deidara as he chased Kisame, who was running for his dear life…

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Itachi as he entered the room… he was obviously sleeping because he was only wearing black pants and fishnet shirt…

Kisame cried in happiness when he saw Itachi, "ITACHI! STOP HIM! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!"

Itachi slapped them both hard on the back of the head…

Deidara looked up at him, "Hey what was that for!"

"Shut up both of you! Naruto-kun is sleeping!"

" Geesh Itachi your acting like you're his mother or something…" muttered Kisame as he turned around…

"What did you say?" asked a dangerous voice behind him… Kisame slowly turned around and barely dodged three kunais aiming straight at him…

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

"What in the world is going on!" yelled sleepy Sasori as he watched Kisame and Deidara getting chased by Itachi who was holding ten kunais.

Sasori blinked then, "…are we playing tag? –flower background- yay!" starts running behind Itachi without knowing what the heck is going on.

The Konoha ninjas who was watching this memory that time was too shocked to speak… they didn't expect the Akatsuki to be… this… childish…

Then four kunais aimed at each of them were thrown.

They turned around and saw Naruto…

"Can you all just be quiet?" he said in a low voice

Silence then…

"Naruto-kun!" said Deidara as he wrapped his arms around Naruto, "YAY your awake! I wanted to show you my new artwork (jutsu)!"

Itachi walked towards them and pushed Deidara off of Naruto… and with a big thud he landed on the hard floor…

"Sorry about that Naruto-kun… I'll get them to be quiet if you still want to go back to sleep…" said Itachi as he pretended to not notice Deidara, whom he was stepping on…

"It's fine… it's almost time to wake up anyways…" said Naruto as he looked up at Itachi…

Itachi was about to say something but someone walked towards them from behind…

"What was all that racket I heard?" asked Arashi

They all bowed except Naruto... and Deidara who had no choice…

Arashi sighed, "oh well… Naruto, Itachi get ready for your training… and as for the rest of you… grow up…"

Deidara finally threw off Itachi, "I couldn't breath!"

Arashi walked past Deidara and stuck a duck tape on his mouth.

Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori laughed as Deidara struggled… and Naruto, Sasuke noticed… he smiled for the first time in weeks…

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, "...are they really like this?"

Jiraiya was shocked himself, "Why are you asking me why don't you ask Orochimaru!"

Ino's eyes twitched, "I really wasn't expecting this..."

Sakura looked at her, "You think I was?"

'and here I thought Itachi was a quiet type...' Sasuke thought

"I can't train Naruto today so Itachi... can you take my place?" asked Arashi to the Akatsuki members standing in front of him...

Itachi closed his eyes, "of course..."

Deidara stepped forward, "Hey that is not fair! Itachi got to play with him last time..."

Itachi glared at him, "because unlike you I actually won't be beaten by him in 5 seconds!"

Deidara glared back, "I guess there is one way to settle this..."

There was a silence in both the Akatsuki members and Konoha's ninjas...

"... rock, paper, scissor..."

All konoha ninjas fell to the ground...

"...I can't believe this..." said Sasuke...

"...just when things were dramatic..." said Jiraiya...

"I win..." said Itachi as he walked away with Naruto...

Deidara thought for a moment, "... does rock really beat paper...?"

Kisame, Sasori: -sweatdrop-

* * *

When everyone blinked they were back to the present…and both Naruto and Kakashi were lying on the floor… 

"KAKASHI!"

"NARUTO!"

_And life is a road and I want to going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

Both of them slowly started to get up…

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning_

_With you_

Naruto started to walk towards Kakashi who was looking down at the ground, barely standing with a kunai in his hands…

"KAKASHI! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" yelled Jiraiya

Tsunade was about to run towards Kakashi but…

"Tsunade-san… stop…"

They looked back and saw Arashi…

Sasuke glared at him but then turned his attention back to Kakashi and Naruto…

"You are too weak Kakashi…" Naruto grabbed the kunai with both hand and ran towards him…

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

Kakashi slowly looked up… his mask was gone and there were tears in his eyes…

Naruto stopped only a few feet away from Kakashi his eyes wide…

"_How should I say this…_ _my first impression of you guys are… I hate you…"_

"…_sorry a black cat crossed my path so…"_

"_You three are growing at a rapid rate. Especially you, Naruto… You've grown the most."_

"…_What do you think you two are doing on top of a hospital?"_

_You always favored Sasuke and almost never paid attention to me but…_

The next thing they knew Naruto was gone and so was Arashi…

"Kakashi sensei are you alright?" yelled Sakura.

Kakashi looked at them, "Yes… I am…"

Tsunade smiled… 'So Naruto… you haven't completely lost your old self… you couldn't kill him… no matter how hard you try…'

_And life is a road, and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep going on_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I want to keep going_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning_

_With you…

* * *

_

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" asked Itachi

Naruto looked at him, "Yes… mostly…"

Arashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Itachi would you give us a moment please…"

Itachi looked at him then at Naruto, "hai…" he said then went out…

When the door closed Arashi looked at Naruto, "You didn't kill him…" he said simply. His voice showed no anger…

'…_but…'_ Naruto looked down, "I can't hate him…"

Arashi smiled, "one week… in one week we well go to Konoha… "

Naruto looked up, "Why one week?"

"Well, Konoha seemed to have contacted for help…."

"and who might that be?"

Arashi smirked, "You might know him… after all he is much like you…"

* * *

"There is a chance Naruto would go back to Konoha…" said Arashi with slight amusement in his voice…, "…but for whom I wonder… Kakashi or your dear little brother?" 

"Arashi-sama, what are you planning?"

Arashi looked at Itachi, "…that I cannot say…"

Itachi remained silent… it would be unwise to say something reckless to Arashi… after all you don't know what might happen if you do…

Arashi got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the window, "Itachi-kun you always done anything I have asked of you, every mission, every commends, every requests. Not to mention you went beyond my expectation…so this time I'll give you something that you want…" he looked back at him, "…So what would it be? "

There was a silence. What did he want? It kind of seemed like he had everything he ever wanted in life…

"_Itachi… have you ever wanted to go back in time and live your life differently?"_

"_You don't have to go if you don't want to…I can make an excuse to tell father…"_

"…_I won't cut my hair until the day I realize what meaning of life is…"_

Itachi looked down, "….the answer to that is…nothing that you can give me…"

Arashi smiled at Itachi, "Naruto... isn't it?"

Itachi looked up sharply...

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" 

"You were so brave to come back from the sound village!"

"Sasuke-kun please go out with me!"

Sasuke wanted to just stab them with his kunais but he knew that would only get him into more trouble…

Ever since he got back girls have been swarming around him but he noticed that he wasn't the only talk among girls this time. Every once in a while he heard girls on the street talking about Naruto… wondering where he is and how he looks completely different…

………

-knock- -knock-

"Come in," said Tsunade

The door opened and came in Sakura…

Tsunade looked up, "Sakura?"

Sakura walked towards the fifth Hokage, "um…I was wondering if Kakashi sensei was alright…"

Tsunade started to clear up her desk, "Well… he seemed to be feeling bad about how things went but I think all he needs is just time alone to think about it…"

Sakura looked down, "I..I'm sorry…" she said looking at the ground to hide her tears.

She looked up again, "…about what?"

"I never got to know Naruto… all I ever thought about was how to impress Sasuke-kun… I never cared about his feelings…" tears dropped to the floor

"I don't know what to do… Sasuke-kun is back but I'm not as happy as I thought…"

"Sakura… we figured out a way to bring Naruto back…"

Sakura looked up

Tsunade smiled, "Gaara of the Sand is already on his way…"

* * *

"Gaara of the Sand, you came faster then we expected…" said Kakashi 

"…you're Uchiha's teacher weren't you?" asked Gaara in his usual cold voice, "...your not much of Naruto's teacher though… you barely paid any attention to him…"

With that Gaara walked right past Kakashi…

* * *

ok this took longer then I had expected… anyways… I know lot of people were asking me which side is Arashi on… well… it's a secret and you weren't able to tell because I tried to make him a little bit mysterious… 

also I was planning to draw some pictures of this fanfic… like cover if it was a manga… and the new Naruto… anyways I was just wondering what you guys thought…

-song in this chapter was called "at the beginning…" if you have time listen to it at youtube


	7. Where I Belong

Chapter 7- Where I Belong

* * *

"_What are your business here?"_

"_Naruto, come back to the village…"_

_He turned around, "If that is all you're going to say I'll take my leave…"_

"_Just come back and see if they changed… see the people who still cares about you…"_

_He smirked, "This is amusing coming from someone like you, Gaara."_

"_Naruto, I know you admired Sasuke and wanted to be like him… but think of it like this… some people wishes to be like you…"_

"_Now that is just idiotic… Everyone in the village think I am a monster, why would they want to be like me?"_

"…_Hyuuga Neji wanted to be like you… Hinata wanted to be like you," he paused, "… even I wanted to be like you…"_

_Naruto turned around to look at him_

"… _You were strong enough to beat me, not because of the nine-tail fox, but because you wanted to protect the ones you held close…"_

"_Give them one last chance. Say that you decided to come back to the village and see if they changed… In one week if you still feel the same way about them then I won't stop you from going back to the Akatsuki."_

_Itachi finally spoke out, "Naruto-kun, you don't have to listen to him…"_

"_no… It's fine… I'll go with him… but only for one week…"_

_Deidara and Kisame was about to say something but Itachi stopped them…_

"…_if that is what you wish…"_

"_Thank you, Itachi… but I have to ask you to do me a favor… do not tell this to anyone… especially not my father…"

* * *

_

Sasuke walked threw the village making his way toward the Hokage Tower. He didn't seem like he was paying attention to what was going on around him but in truth he was… as proof of that he gathered many information on how everyone treated Naruto before he left…

"At least Sasuke is back… maybe the Akatsuki won't attack the village for a while…" a woman said as he walked by.

"I don't know… Naruto was really strong last time he came here… good thing he didn't do much damage…" said another.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

"Go away," he said as he walked.

"Sasuke-kun! This is very important!" yelled Sakura as she tried to keep up with him.

Sasuke didn't turn around nor did he reply.

Sakura walked right in front of him, "This is about Naruto!"

That defiantly made him stop… "What is it?" he said in a cold voice

Sakura smiled, "Naruto's back!"

"…w-what?"

* * *

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!!" yelled Sasuke as opened the door that led to the Hokage's office…

He saw that almost everyone was there… all the teachers, many ninja such as Neji, Lee, and Kiba, and leaders of important clans such as Hyuuga… but the one he noticed the most was Gaara…

"What are you doing here," he said as he glared at his formal opponent.

Gaara didn't look at him with any interest, "I can ask you the same question can't I? I thought you joined the sound village and left your friends behind… pity… I would have enjoyed taking killing you and taking Naruto-kun away from you if you were still with Orochimaru…"

No one spoke… actually most just didn't really know weather to take that as a joke or a serious comment.

Sasuke couldn't think of a comeback so the Hokage spoke.

"Well Sasuke, you should treat Gaara with respect now that he is the Kazekage," said Tsunade.

He was shocked… now that he thought about it, Gaara was wearing different clothe then before…

Tsunade went on, "… and also Gaara is the one who brought Naruto back…"

Sasuke's eyes were wide, "…w-what…?" 'There is no way Naruto came back so easily after all the things we went threw…' he thought

"What Sasuke? Surprised that I'm back?" asked a slightly amused voice.

The looked to the corner of the room in which Naruto stood silent until now… His hair was still long and his eyes seemed to be same. He wasn't wearing his forehead protector and to Sasuke's surprise he wasn't wearing the Akatsuki cloak, but a black trench coat.

Sakura had tears in her eyes and was just about to run over to Naruto when Kakashi stopped her. She looked up at her in confusion but Kakashi only shook his head…

Naruto glanced at Sakura but didn't say anything nor did he smile…

Ino looked at Sakura then at Naruto confused that Naruto didn't say anything to her yet… after all didn't he used to like her?

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, "Naruto where are you going to stay now? In your old apartment?"

To everyone's surprise Hiashi came forward, "…if you would like Naruto-kun, you can stay at Hyuuga estate…I'm sure Hinata and Neji won't mind…"

Neji looked at Hyuuga clan's leader then at Naruto

Naruto looked at Neji and Hyuuga… he saw that unlike most people in this room they did actually cared about him…

He just stared at him for a moment as if he was choosing his word carefully, "no… I decided to stay at the old Uchiha estate."

Sasuke looked at him in surprise.

Tsunade looked at Naruto as if he was crazy, "Naruto, no one had been there for quiet some time… no one even knows how to get in to the main house…"

Naruto closed his eyes as he leaned on the wall behind him, "Itachi told me few months back where the key to it is… I know where Itachi's room was… I'll stay there…"

Sasuke didn't say anything but he just begun to realize how much time Naruto and his brother spent together during the past year.

Naruto looked at Hiashi, "Thank you for your offer though…" then he managed a small smile toward Neji.

"Well then I'll be on my way," said Naruto as he started to walk out of the room…

Gaara stood up from where he was sitting and started to follow Naruto.

When the door closed Tsunade looked at Sasuke, "I know you don't like Gaara but right now if a fight broke out between you two Gaara has a better chance of coming out clean… and the fact that you spent the last 3 years at the sound village won't help convince the elders…"

Sasuke pretended that he didn't listen and started to walk towards the door…

"Sasuke, I don't think Naruto is completely back yet and if so Gaara would be the best person to convince him…" Jiraiya said

Sasuke stopped at the door for a second then walked out.

* * *

Sasuke had to run all the way down the tower before he spotted Naruto and Gaara, "NARUTO!" he yelled as loud as he could

Naruto turned back and so did Gaara.

"Gaara you should go back to the Hokage's office…" said Naruto, "…after all you are the Kazekage."

Gaara looked at him for a moment, "alright… I'll talk to you later then…"

Sasuke waited until he was completely out of sight before he spoke, "What's going on Naruto?"

Naruto turned and kept walking… Sasuke tried to follow, "What do you mean?" he asked casually

"There is no way Gaara could have got you back with just one try!"

"and how do you know that? Actually I would rather talk to Gaara then you… after all I know he doesn't just see me as a monster…"

Sasuke stopped walking… 'Is that all he heard for his whole life? Then I guess it is only natural for him to get close to people who won't see him that way… even if they are murderers…'

* * *

The door opened and Itachi finally came out…

Deidara ran forward, "Itachi! What happened? Did he already know where Naruto-kun is?"

Itachi thought for a moment… their conversation still playing over and over in his head, "no… he didn't know. He just wanted to talk about something else."

They let out a sigh of relief…

"So what did he want to talk about?" asked Kisame

**-Flashback-**

"Naruto… isn't it?"

Itachi kneeled down, "…I didn't mean any disrespect."

Arashi turned back to stare out the window, "sooner or later Naruto would be in danger… either by Orochimaru or other villages that want his powers. I need someone to be able to take care of him."

Itachi remained silent.

Arashi went on, "I'm sure you noticed by now. Naruto is need of a lover not a companion… someone he can trust with his life and someone he can depend on…"

Itachi tried to look calm but he was sweating, "If you give me a chance I can…"

He cut him off, "I know what you're capable of, Itachi… that is why I kept you in my sight. It was either you or Kakashi…"

Itachi looked at him eyes wide.

Arashi noticed, "I knew when I was his teacher back at Konoha that he had talent. He wasn't and still is not the best but I taught him just more then jutsu and techniques… I taught Kakashi how to react to panic and how analyze and react quickly. He would have been my second choice to you." He paused for a moment, "I need you to stay with Naruto… if he decides to switch sides, no matter which side, I want you to stay with him."

Itachi got up and stepped forward, "…You didn't form Akatsuki to destroy Konoha… there is another reason isn't there?"

Arashi didn't answer.

"Why are you giving these instructions?"

Arashi looked out the window to the sky, "Itachi, I already missed my death… there is no need to do it again." He turned to look at him, "… so I'm telling you this now, I am not going to survive this time around…"

**-End of Flashback-**

Itachi looked up at them, "There is something I need to tell you all…"

* * *

Naruto walked towards the main house and found that it was open. He walked in as he got out a kunai just in case…

Hiding it in his sleeves he walked down the hall. When he walked closer to the kitchen he heard more noises…

His eyes narrowed… someone was in here… he opened the door wide and threw the kunai toward the person…

"AH!" yelled a girl as she ducked the kunai just in time. She was scared yet didn't have a loud voice enough to yell like the other girls.

Naruto blinked, in front of him was a girl who had long black hair and had the same eyes as Neji "H-hinata?"

There were footsteps behind as Neji ran and stopped right at the kitchen doorway, "HINATA-SAMA!"

……

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I was just trying to help," said Hinata as she bowed.

Naruto brushed away his long hair, "It's fine… I just thought this place would be empty…"

Neji who was standing by the wall joined in, "When you were talking to Sasuke I ran into Hinata-sama and we decided to come see how it was… except you weren't here yet so we let ourselves in… sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed, "oh well… just be thankful that the kunai didn't hit you… it had poison on the tip…"

Hinata looked up in surprise.

Naruto got up and walked to the window staring at the outside, "Itachi thought it was a good idea… just to have an extra advantage…"

"If we're bothering you, we'll be on our way," Hinata said as she got up.

"…it's fine… I don't mind you two staying for a while…"

* * *

"Omg I didn't know Naruto became this cute!" said Tenten

Ino turned around, "I know… and from what we saw before he is pretty strong. He's even stronger then Sasuke-kun now!"

Temari sighed, "geesh, first you all liked Sasuke and now you suddenly switch to Naruto?"

"We didn't just suddenly changed! We just realize what kind of mistake we made!" Ino said sharply

"How troublesome, " said Shikamaru

"You girls are crazy," said Kiba, "… but then again girls aren't the only ones talking about Naruto…"

It was funny how everyone just suddenly changed from liking Sasuke to Naruto and the funny thing was he was popular around in both girls and guys. Of course they would already have tried to ask him if it wasn't for the fact Tsunade told them to leave him alone until he settled down.

"Hey Sakura can you talk to Naruto for me?" asked Ino.

"No!" yelled Sakura without thinking…

"Sakura could it be that you have a crush on Naruto?" asked Tenten with a smirk

Sakura blushed. In truth it was kind of true… at first she thought that when Sasuke came back to the village she would be clinging on to him but she found that she was wrong; in truth she really didn't feel any different. Soon she realized that her innocent love in the past was blinding her from seeing that Sasuke got away with too much things. Also she begun to think of all those times she made fun of Naruto and called him weak but now… he was stronger then anyone in the village… and she truly believed he had a shot of being the Hokage.

"You know Sakura then we are rivals again," said Ino

Sakura stood up, "Just don't be embarrassed when Naruto ask me to the festival on Thursday."

Ino smirked, "and what makes you think that he well ask you? After all I am way prettier!"

"What makes you both sure that he well ask one of you and not me?" Tenten said

"oh great…" said Kiba…

"not again… " thought Shikamaru

* * *

"NARUTO! OPEN THIS DOOR!!!"

silence…

"I KNOW YOUR THERE! I SAW HYUUGA LEAVING FEW MINUTES AGO!!!"

pause…

"NARUTO IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I'LL-"

The door suddenly opened making Sasuke fall to the ground.

"…and here I thought you were a quiet type," said Naruto.

Sasuke got up and found that Naruto was already gone. He closed the door behind him then looked to his right and saw that the light to the living room was on…

When he walked to the living room he saw Naruto lying down on the couch eyes closed…

It took a while for him to realize that He was wearing only a fishnet shirt and black pants… it looked so familiar… then it clicked.

Naruto opened his left eye and looked at Sasuke, "What?" he said in a bored voice

"Why are you dressed like Itachi?" he asked frowning.

Naruto closed his eyes, "What? Got a problem with that?" The next thing he knew Sasuke was grabbing the neck of his shirt…

"YES!" he yelled.

There was a silence, "Geesh Sasuke I didn't know you felt that way about me…" said Naruto smirking.

"What are you-?" Sasuke looked down and realized that he was half lying on Naruto… he jumped to his feet blushing.

Naruto just slowly got up to a sitting position, "Why are you here Sasuke? Is it because this is the only place you can get away from Sakura-chan and the rest of your fan club?"

"Trust me I'm not the one who should be worrying about fan clubs… and besides don't I have a right to be here? After all I am an Uchiha."

"Yet not the strongest…"

Sasuke glared at him, "If you like that bastard so much then why are you here in Konoha?"

"I don't need to waist my breath explaining that to you. Oh and by the way… why are the sound ninja in this village? Are you still working for Orochimaru?"

Sasuke then noticed the presence of few others. 'dammit,' he thought as he tried to reach for his kunais.

But Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled their bodies together tightly, "Sasuke… I love you," he said in a different voice from before… more dramatic…

Sasuke blushed and noticed that the presences were gone… Naruto let go…

Sasuke recovered quickly, "What the heck was that?" he yelled.

Naruto smirked at him, "Don't worry, I didn't mean it… I just thought it would be best to give Kabuto the wrong info…"

Sasuke was kind of shocked… he have gotten smarter but more, he wasn't afraid to use others anymore.

Naruto started to walk out into the hallway to the front door, "Well Sasuke I have to pay a visit to Gaara… see ya."

Sasuke turned around, "HEY YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT! DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE THAT DOOR ON ME!"

Bang. Naruto closed the door…

* * *

PAUSE!!! ok well I already put some drawing up on deviant art that are from this fanfic (the url are at the very bottem)

but also I drew in manga style (sketch) the ending of this fanfic meaning the last chapter... it barely spoils the story so if anyone want the url of that tell me.

ok on with the fanfic...

* * *

Naruto walked down the empty street once in a while looking up at the night sky. He really didn't feel like he was home nor did he feel comfortable being here… he just felt out of place. He put his hands inside of his pocket and was kind of surprised that he wasn't cold even though he was only wearing a fishnet shirt and thin layer pants.

He kept walking until he came to a familiar street. He looked around and he saw that there was two water tanks up on a balcony of a building. One was crushed a little and the other was blasted open…

Naruto smirked... the day he and Sasuke tried to fight on top of a hospital building. Technically no one won but he was sure that Sasuke knew who would have won…

"Naruto?" said a voice behind him.

He turned around and saw Gaara only few yards away from him, "Hey I was looking for you."

"Is that so," said Gaara as he took a step forward, "Anything wrong?"

"Nope, just felt like getting away from Sasuke," he said with a smile

Gaara was silent for a while as if he was thinking, "Have you made any decision?"

Naruto's smile didn't fade, "no… but I have 6 more days left…"

"You don't like being here do you?"

He sighed, "No not really. Funny isn't it? You want something so bad and when you actually do get it you don't really want it anymore."

"You don't like the villagers accepting you?" asked Gaara

"No. I finally realized that they are all just selfish. They'll only accept you if you have something they want…"

"So are you just going to go back now?"

Naruto smiled at him, "No, I'll keep my promise… I'll stay here for one week before final decision…"

Gaara smiled slightly.

Naruto grabbed his arm and started to drag him down the street, "Now… you're going to buy me a ramen."

-Sweat drop- "And I don't have a say in this?"

When they were out of sight Kakashi walked out from behind the water tank finally understanding what was going on.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the street thinking about what happened yesterday… from what he gathered Naruto seemed like he didn't really changed at all.

'That idiot, what the hell is he planning? And what is making him like Itachi so much?' he thought as he walked right past Sakura and Ino who seemed to be arguing about… Naruto?

He stropped walking few yards away from them so they won't think he was listening.

"You better back off him Sakura Naruto's mine!" yelled Ino.

At this Sasuke almost fell to the ground in surprised. It wasn't like he wasn't grateful that two of the most annoying girls gave up on him but they can't have Naruto! They just couldn't!

"Why would Naruto-kun like a pig like you? He is so out of your league!" Sakura yelled back.

"If he is out of my league then no one in Konoha have the right to date him!"

There was a silence so Sasuke decided to look back. When he did he saw the two girls pushing each other… harder… harder… and harder…

Until Sakura who was currently getting trained by Tsunade pushed Ino hard enough for her to fall. Even though Sasuke hated both girls he ran quickly to catch her but…

'I…I didn't fall…' thought Ino, 'who's holding me?' she slowly looked up and saw Naruto.

"N-Naruto!" said Sakura in surprise.

"I see you gotten stronger Sakura-chan… but still isn't it rude to push other people like that?" he said with a smirk

Sakura blushed, "I-I'm sorry…"

Naruto let Ino get to her feet as Sasuke stood there few feet away from them.

Ino turned around, "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked at the two girls then at Naruto but didn't say anything.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "I see you changed as well, did hanging around Orochimaru and having his brainwashed servants do everything for you make you slower?"

Sasuke couldn't reply.

Ino looked from Sasuke to Naruto, 'Surprising how much Naruto-kun changed… he might even be stronger then Sasuke-kun…' she thought

_Naurto-kun…_

Naruto jerked a little bit…_Itachi?_

Sasuke looked at him closely… obviously Sakura nor Ino noticed (wow he got their names right) but his eyes suddenly changed…

Naruto looked at them, "Well I don't want to waist anymore time…" then he turned around and walked out of sight.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Anything wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"Something's going on… Get Tsunade-sama quickly," he said.

Sakura was shocked, "Sasuke-kun there is no reason to-"

Sasuke looked at her seriousness in his eyes, "Don't you think it is a bit strange that he's walking back to where he just came from?"

Ino and Sakura then realized… Naruto was coming from behind them and right now he didn't walk past them… he turned around and walked back…

* * *

Itachi stood on a hill looking down at Konoha. He was just about to take a deep breath when he sensed a kunai coming right at him from behind. He jumped and landed five yards away from where he was before when three more kunais came right at him. He dodged one of them turned around grabbed the second one and threw it at the third making them hit each other and fall to the ground.

"Good job Itachi," said Naruto with a smile.

Itachi looked up and saw him sitting on a tree branch, "You should work on your throwing skills." He replied smiling.

Naruto brushed away his long hair, "Trust me if it was any other person other then you they would probably be dead by now."

Itachi smirked, "Is that right?"

Naruto jumped down, "So why are you here?"

"Nothing in particular… I just felt like coming here…"

"Missing your old village?" he asked sitting down on the grass.

Itachi sat down next to him and looked at Konoha, "Not really. I just came to see how everything is… and also to see if I can find any sign of Orochimaru."

Naruto half smirked and half smiled, "Geesh and you didn't even think about coming to visit me…"

Itachi looked side ways at him and smiled, "Oh I was thinking of visiting you… and get my shirt you stole."

"Right about that… you noticed huh?"

"I better be on my way… after all Arashi-sama still doesn't know you went back to Konoha." Itachi tried to stand up only to have Naruto pull him back down

Naruto leaned on him and closed his eyes, "Stay with me for a while…" he said sleepily

Itachi sat there in silence for a while.

"Naruto-kun… if you had to choose between being blind or death… what would you choose?"

silence…

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Naruto asked lazily

Itachi just smiled, "Nevermind… just a passing thought…"

* * *

Well I'm sorry it took long to update… I just had so many things to do. Anyways I also did two drawings and I up loaded on Deviant art…

www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 45715920/ (without space)

www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 45709725/ (without space)


	8. My reason

Chapter 8- My reason

_All the people in this world I could have fallen in love with… it had to be you..._

_You were the one to save me from the darkness… you gave me a reason to live and taught me that my fate was not sealed. _

_Your heart was for everyone, smiling at everyone… how I wished they were only for me… that your heart and smile would be only for me and no one else._

_In the end I was blinded by my love for you that I failed to notice the pain you hid behind every smile. How I wish now that I did…how I wish it was me who offered you the hand when you fell…_

_Now it is too late…_

_I know that you are lying when you say you came back to this village… and I also know you would leave this place and run to the arms of that one person who understood you when no one did._

_I pray only that I can smile when I finally learn what I am to you… I hope good or bad I can accept it, Naruto…

* * *

_

Naruto woke up from his day dream and looked at Tsunade, who was sitting at the other end of the Hokage's desk, "… well not really… "

"You can always take the exam and become ANBU," said Tsunade.

Naruto smiled, "I was thinking of resting for about a week before I got to that."

"I see," Tsunade smiled back, "…so why are you here exactly?"

"I just didn't want to be roaming around the village."

Tsunade looked at him questioningly, "Why? Are the villagers saying stuff to you?"

Jiraiya laughed slightly, "No no you got it all wrong. Naruto is here because the girls can't get in here… you see Naruto is in the same position as Sasuke few years back."

Tsunade laughed, "Well Naruto you can always do what Sasuke did and call every one of them annoying."

"Don't feel like it… I never thought girls can be this crazy…" he muttered.

Jiraiya smirked at him, "well you better get use to it kid because the festival is this week and they will be expecting you to ask someone."

Naruto looked at him, "Do I really have to go?"

"Yes!" yelled the two.

Naruto sighed, "fine fine." With that he walked out of the room.

He walked down the stairs and hallway but just when he was about to reach the double doors he saw few people there.

"NARUTO!" yelled Sakura as she waved at him.

Naruto put on a small smile and walked closer to them.

Sasuke didn't say anything and just stared at him, 'where the hell was he last night,' he thought

Ino pushed Sakura out of the way and stepped closer to Naruto.

"HEY!" yelled Sakura but Ino just ignored her.

"Um… Naruto are you going to the festival tonight?" she asked slightly blushing

'Oh no, she didn't!' thought both Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto looked at her, "Well yeah… Tsunade and Jiraiya sama are both making me go…" he said in a usual voice

Sakura then pushed Ino out of the way, "Naruto, so are you going with anyone?" she asked.

Ino almost fell to the ground and was caught by Tenten was listening for Naruto's answer.

Sasuke listened… he had no clue what he wanted Naruto to say… if he said no then the girls would ask him at once and if he said yes… that meant he was going out with someone…

Naruto stared at them for a while trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation then…

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" yelled Lee as he ran over to them, "Do you want to go with me to the festival?"

Sakura twitched… she really wanted to say no but didn't want Naruto to think she was mean… 'dammit,' she thought, 'I really wanted to go with Naruto.'

Ino smirked at the opportunity, "Lee, Sakura would be happy to go with you! She had no one to go with in the first place!"

"Thank you Sakura-chan! I'll see you later then," he said happily as he ran off.

Sakura glared at Ino who just smiled.

"So Naruto who are you going with?" asked Tenten.

"No one as of right now," said Naruto

'baka!' yelled Sasuke in his head.

"Would you-" started Tenten but was cut off by Ino, "-Would you like to go with me?"

Naruto just looked at Ino then at Sasuke… 'I guess it would be funny just to see Sasuke's expression.' He thought, "Sure why not."

Ino smiled, "Thanks," then started to run off, "I'll see you tonight!"

Sasuke was stunned he didn't expect Naruto to say yes to a girl like Ino…

All the girls started to run after Ino and when they left Sasuke turned back his attention to Naruto, "Why in the world did you say yes?" he asked.

Naruto smirked at him, "To see how you'll react."

Sasuke glared at him but Naruto just walked by him and opened the door… Sasuke was expecting the sound of the door banging closed but it never came.

He turned around and saw Naruto there stunned… "Naruto?" he asked uncertainly, ever since he left to Akatsuki he never saw Naruto surprise… "What's wrong?" he asked stepping closer then stopped at what he saw…

'snow?'

"Naruto it's just snow," he said as he looked sideways… but when he did he saw that Naruto was just staring at it not paying attention to him…

Naruto walked outside and kneeled to touch the snow…

"_Do you have someone important to you?"_

"_So are you doing all this training for yourself or for this certain person?"_

"_A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect someone they cherish…"_

"_I want to make his dreams come true… in order to make them come true, I will become a ninja…"_

"_I was… happy…"_

"_You will become strong…"_

_Well it seemed that you were right Haku… but now… I'm not doing this for Sasuke… there is another person I care about now… I don't know if it is love but…_

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke

Naruto stood up and looked at him, smile turned into a smirk, "Well Sasuke I have to be on my way… see ya."

Sasuke watched Naruto leave… for a second there he seemed like the Naruto he used to know… and loved…

* * *

Ino looked at herself in the mirror of her room… 

Sakura and Tenten who was sitting on her bed, that was practically covered in different color kimonos, were just glaring at her.

Ino smirked, "I told you don't get your hopes up."

Sakura glared at her, "Well he would have said yes if it wasn't for you!"

Tenten sighed, "Can you just pick something to where… we have to go you know."

"I can't choose… I mean I have to wear the perfect one today!"

"You can't get him to like you just because you wear a pretty cloth," Sakura muttered.

"What did you say Sakura!"

"I said you look ugly in whatever you wear!"

"Look who's talking! You're the one who has a big forehead!!!"

* * *

Naruto sat on the roof of the Uchiha house. There was snow covering every inch of it but yet he didn't feel cold at all. He sighed... 

"You'll catch a cold if you stay there," said a voice behind him.

He didn't really need to turn around… he recognized the voice, "What are you doing here Kakashi?"

Kakashi sat next to him, "I could ask you the same question."

Naruto just continued to watch the falling snow.

'What is going threw his head?' thought Kakashi, 'If I ask directly about anything like Sasuke he probably won't give an answer… I need to figure out a different way to get information out of him…' Kakashi looked at him and found that Naruto was twirling a sembon needle.

"What are you still doing here?" He said with a glare

Kakashi just smiled, "Well since Itachi isn't at this village I thought you might need someone to talk to."

"And where would this person be because it certainly won't be you," replied Naruto

"Geesh you even talk like him now. How long have you been with Itachi anyways?"

Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds, "Ever since my father told him to watch over me…"

"You must feel safer when you're in Akatsuki…"

"…and why do you say that?"

"You finally would have some sort of family…"

Naruto looked at him in shock to only see Kakashi smiling… Then slowly he turned his attention back to the snow and Kakashi couldn't see his expression.

"Well… you're wrong…"

Kakashi waited.

Naruto looked up and his expression was cold, "Our only intention is to gain power and become stronger so… he can't act as my dad… he can't show sympathy or kindness for that would make me weaker…" he paused for a few seconds then, "To me… I guess in a weird way Tsuande-sama and Jiraiya-sama were more like my parents…"

Kakashi was shocked but didn't show it.

Then he smirked, "well because you said 'our' does that mean your still in Akatsuki."

Naruto slowly reached for his kunai, "heh… I see… you're smarter then I thought, Kakashi."

Kakashi reached for his own Kunais, "Naruto think about it, you're saying that you are only a tool at the Akatsuki."

Naruto got up, "I guess you can say that… after all isn't that what a ninjas are? To die only as a tool…"

"Naruto what are you-"

"Forget it," he said as he turned around and started to leave, "You should also be heading to the festival… it's going to start soon."

Kakashi just stood, 'I need to talk to Tsunade-sama...'

* * *

As Naruto walked by people stared at him. He noticed now that they were treating him differently and was looking at him differently… as if he was the fourth Hokage back when he was at the village. Few years back he would have been happy that many accepted him and almost all the girls wanted to go out with him but now… 

"He's cute… maybe cuter then Sasuke-kun," said a girl who was with a group of friends.

There were few boys in the group and one of them spoke, "He's the son of the Great Fourth Hokage and they say he is as strong as him… he might even become the next Hokage."

"Really," said another girl, "I could see the resemblance… I wish he would notice me!"

"…But his eyes seem so cold," said the first girl who spoke.

Another boy in the group was the one to reply, "Come on if you were him you would be too… I mean remember the way all our parents treated him…"

Naruto didn't listen to any of them… he just didn't want to.

"NARUTO!!!" said a girl as she hugged him.

He looked to the side and saw Ino hanging on to his arm. Behind her Tenten and Sakura seemed like they were ready to kill her.

"So troublesome," said Shikamaru.

Kiba was laughing at the way all the girls were acting…

Sasuke though… he looked like he wanted to stab Ino with a kunai…

"Naruto," said Gaara as he walked towards them.

Naruto turned to him, "I didn't know you would be here…"

"It's not like I want to… Temari forced me into it and Tsuande-san wanted me to keep a eye on you…"

Sasuke who was listening glared, 'oh so he gets to watch Naruto and not me?'

"Naruto-kun can we play some games?" asked Ino as she started to drag Naruto down the street.

Neji looked at Sasuke then at Gaara, "So… are you all just going to stand there or follow them?"

Gaara glared at Neji and started to walk towards where they have gone.

* * *

"Naruto?" asked Ino in a quiet voice, not the one she usually used. 

Naruto looked at her, "hn?"

Her expression was different. It wasn't the expression of confidence like how she usually was… it was more like concern and sadness.

"You're going to leave right?"

There was a pause, "Where did you hear that?" he asked

Ino stopped walking and quickly turned her head towards him, "So you are… Naruto you can't be thinking of going back to the Akatsuki!"

"I didn't say that was true," Naruto replied simply.

She looked down at the ground, "Kakashi-san heard you talking to Gaara. He went in to talk to Tsunade-sama few hours ago… before the festival. I was at the door and overheard them talking."

There was a silence between the two only broken by the distant sounds of fireworks and the other villagers laughing. Ino couldn't look at Naruto… she was scared…

"Ino, if…"

* * *

"Dammit I can't believe I lost them," he said to himself as he walked down the empty street towards the Uchiha state. Sasuke couldn't believe the fact that Naruto and Ino disappeared right in front of him… not to mention the fact he looked for them for 3 whole hours but couldn't track them down. 

He sighed as he opened the door to the main house.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

He turned around, almost lazily. "What?" he asked the pink haired girl as she tried to run fast as she can in her kimono.

Sakura stopped few yards away from where Sasuke stood, "You got to come quick! We found Ino unconscious and Naruto is nowhere to be seen!"

He didn't listen anymore he just ran fast as he could back to the festival.

When Sasuke along with Sakura reached where Ino was they saw that there were many people there already.

"What's going on?" asked Ino as she started to wake up.

"Ino what happened to you?" asked Tsunade who was helping her to a sitting position, "Neji found you unconscious."

There was a pause then Ino jumped to her feet, "Tsunade-sama you have to stop him!"

"Stop who? What are you talking about?" asked Kiba

Jiraiya stepped forward, "Ino where's Naruto!"

Tears started to form in Ino's blue eyes and they all knew the answer.

Tsunade got to her feet, "I'll alert the ANBU-"

"There's no time," said Neji, "He's probably already at the gates right now."

Jiraiya looked around, "Tsuande why don't you get Ino to the hospital, I don't think all the poison is out of her body. As for the rest of you come with me."

They didn't question him knowing it would just waist time.

"I see Naruto up ahead," said Neji, "but he's not moving… he's just standing there."

"Everyone stay hidden we can't just convince him like that," replied Jiraiya, "We have to wait for Kakashi."

They all stopped and watched Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama, what do you mean we have to wait for Kakashi? Does he have a plan?" asked Gai.

Jiraiya didn't turn around to look at them, "Before the festival Kakashi left with a mission. The mission was assigned to Kakashi that relates to Naruto… I wasn't told what Kakashi had in mind or if it even well help us… but we have no choice but to wait for him."

Sasuke looked at Jiraiya as if he was crazy, "ARE YOU INSAINE?" he yelled

Everyone looked at him shocked. "Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't say things like that," said Sakura

Sasuke didn't pay attention to her, "Kakashi has a habit of being late, no matter how important the situation is! You really think he is going to make it in time now?"

'He has a point,' thought Gai.

"What if Gaara helps us?" asked Lee.

Jiraiya turned to look at them, "That is another thing. A promise was made between Gaara and Naruto and it seems like Gaara swore not to stop Naruto if he decided to leave."

"This is crazy," said Kiba, "I mean we have to do something!"

"We have to slow him down… at least until Kakashi comes," said Jiraiya as he started walking again. No one spoke the rest of the way. Some like Neji and Shikamaru were trying to think of a plan on how to slow Naruto down without getting killed in the process… Sasuke would have too if it wasn't for the fact his mind was on what Kakashi's mission is.

………

"Ino, I need to know what Naruto exactly said," said Tsunade as she stood next to a hospital bed.

Ino didn't say anything… she just sat there looking down at the whit blanket that was in her lap.

Sakura stepped forward, "Ino, we know that Naruto have gotten stronger then anyone else! If they fight him, no matter the number, they'll get killed!"

………

"NARUTO!!!"

He stopped and slowly turned around smirking. "So you found out sooner then I expected."

"Naruto, we can't let you leave that easily," said Jiraiya who was standing behind him.

Naruto didn't turn around nor made any signs that he was going to attack. He simply looked around the crowd analyzing who was there.

His eyes stopped moving when he saw both Hyuugas. "Touché..." the smirk disappeared, "… Neji, if you want to stop me you would have to fight me."

Sasuke looked sideways at Neji but his attention snapped back to Naruto when he spoke again.

………

"Do you want all of them dead? Sasuke, Lee, Hinata, Neji…" Tenten was about to say more but Ino cut her off.

"Naruto won't kill Neji… or Hinata…" she said quietly.

Tsunade took a step forward, "What are you talking about Ino?"

There was a pause, "…before I blacked out… he told me if I ever hear that the Akatsuki is going to attack… warn Hinata and Neji and get out of here…"

………

"…I don't want you or Hinata getting hurt so stay out of this. I can promise you that Akatsuki won't do any harm to either of you or any members of the Hyuuga clan."

Hinata looked at Neji but he didn't say anything.

There was a silence where everyone was tense… then… there was a sudden gust of wind and everyone covered there face with there arms. When their vision cleared they saw Itachi, next to Naruto, his right arm around him.

Sasuke glared at his older brother but didn't attack.

Jiraiya stepped forward and Itachi quickly turned his attention to him. "It would be unwise to attack… you can easily hit Naruto-kun if you try." He said almost casually.

"Itachi come on let's get out of here… Arashi-sama is gonna get mad when he finds out about this," said Deidara who was sitting on a tree branch.

"For once I think he's right," said Kisame who was not far away from either of them.

Itachi didn't look at them nor knowledge what they said. He looked past Jiraiya and looked at Neji. His hand moved slightly and noticing this Jiraiya raised his hands about to form a hand sign.

"Itachi… stop…"

Itachi looked down at Naruto.

"… leave the Hyuugas…"

There was a pause where everyone stood where they were not moving even the slightest then…

"I finally understand…" said Neji quietly. His long black hair slightly covered his pale face, "I finally understand… I kept wondering why would you go to the Akatsuki when you didn't truly like your father but now I understand. Your not going back because of your father are you?"

The Akatsuki turned their attention to Neji.

"You're going back… because of 'him'," Neji then closed his eyes.

Deidara's usual smirk disappeared, 'that kid was smarter then I thought… if he figured out more then that… it would mean trouble…' he looked to his right, "SASORI!"

Sasori knew what Deidara meant and raised his hands that had many strings attached to the tip of his fingers.

"NEJI! GET OUT OF THERE!" yelled Shikamaru

Hinata closed her eyes tightly not wanting to see what would happen next.

"Stop…"

Sasori looked at Itachi in surprise, "Itachi, if he knows more then…"

"I said stop…"

Deidara and Sasori stopped moving and looked at Itachi, as well as the other Akatsuki members.

Naruto turned around, "Let's just get out of here…" he said simply.

As the Akatsuki left everyone looked over at Neji… well that was until Kakashi suddenly showed up.

Sasuke glared at him, "DAMMIT I KNEW YOU WOULD BE LATE!!!" no body bothered to stop Sasuke considering everyone else was made at Kakashi as well.

But Sasuke stopped… why wasn't Kakashi saying anything? He usually would have said some kind of stupid excuse that didn't even make sense.

Kakashi walked right past everyone else and stopped in front of Jiraiya. "There's something I need to tell you and Tsunade-sama."

The other shinobis looked at each other…

………

… _I was only your friend and I would always be only that. But I guess that it is better then nothing… and part of me is grateful that you do care about me… _

_Naruto… I won't back down… I won't give up… I will get you back to Konoha… _

_Even if it means I have to abandon the Hyuuga clan…_

………

"_Ino… in truth I don't love this village as I used to…"_

_Ino looked at Naruto's emotionless eyes and for the first time she saw that there was no cheerfulness as it once did. _

"_I don't care about Sakura nor Sasuke… or any of the villagers." Naruto looked at the people that passed by. "There having so much fun celebrating this holiday… do you know why there is a festival every year at this time?"_

_Ino thought for a moment. Now that she thought about it… there was a festival every year yet she didn't know what it was about. "No… I don't."_

"_They're celebrating the day that the nine-tail fox got sealed to a newborn baby…"_

_Her eyes widened. "That means…"_

_Naruto smirked to himself, "Yes… they're celebrating the day my life was taken away…They knew that they would reject later on but they still celebrated it." _

_Ino wiped away the tears that was forming, "So… that means you'll come back… to destroy the village."_

_Naruto looked at her, "yes… but…" he turned around, "when you hear that Akatsuki will come back… I want you to warn Neji and Hinata… Tell them to leave the village."_

* * *

_Sorry it took so long to update... _


	9. Final Test

Chapter 9- Final Test

* * *

_I laid on my bed half asleep. I could tell that it was still in the middle of the night even though I didn't open my eyes. For few seconds I wondered what made me wake up but soon I smelt the sent of lavender and water lilly._

_I opened my eyes slowly and made out the outline of another person leaning over me. "What?" I muttered as I tried to figure out who it was. The person, whoever it was, had long blond hair and beautiful sapphire eyes that was shining with tears. The cold tears fell on my face but being half asleep I didn't wipe them off._

_The person's lips moved and for some reason he couldn't figure out what they were saying…_

_I don't know why but I felt so happy and sad just by watching this person … so graceful yet held so much pain. I raised my right hand slowly and wiped the tears away from the person's face._

_Don't cry… I raised both of my hands and rapped them around the small body… Don't cry… I pulled them to a gentle hug… that sad expression doesn't suit you…_

……………

_I woke up feeling a little dizzy. I brushed away my bangs and looked around. There was no one here except for me… _

_Maybe it was just a dream…_

_I laid back on my bed thinking about the person I saw last night, actually the person I saw every night. I was having the same dream for little less then a week now… he or she, the person was so pretty like a doll… and they looked lot like…

* * *

_

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!" yelled Tenten as she ran into the Hokage's office.

All the teachers were in there as well as Jiraiya. Each of them looked at the young girl in surprise.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

Tenten was breathing hard, "It's… about Sasuke… and the others… they… went… after… Naruto."

Tsunade stood up in surprise, "WHAT?!" she yelled. Everyone else in the room looked shocked as well; everyone except Kakashi.

'I should have known they would do something like this…' thought Jiraiya.

(FLASHBACK)

Jiraiya was about to say something Kakashi. He was so interested at what Kakashi was about to say he didn't realize that Gaara just appeared next to them. But then suddenly there was a loud crashing noise as someone was thrown to the wall. Jiraiya looked back and saw Neji grabbing Gaara by the neck.

"NEJI STOP!" yelled Gai.

"YOU! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM! YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED NARUTO!" yelled Neji his grip on Gaara becoming tighter. Sands were forming around Neji's wrist and it seemed like it was going to attack Neji but then it stopped.

Gaara looked at the Hyuuga and even though his head was bowed he could tell he was crying.

"You… you would have stood a chance against him… yet you just let him leave!" His voice was becoming smaller with every word. His hands shock and as he released his grip on Gaara, he fell to the floor crying.

Nobody moved for a while. They never thought they would ever see Neji Hyuuga breaking down.

(End of Flashback)

Tsunade turned to look at the teachers and Jiraiya, "We all need to go and find them, the Akatsuki are with Naruto, they'll die!"

"There is no need to hurry Tsuande-sama…" said Kakashi as he walked towards the window.

"What are you talking about Kakashi! Are you crazy?" yelled Kurenai

Gai looked at Kurenai then at Kakashi, "We all think are students are skilled but against the Akatsuki…"

Kakashi just looked outside the window, "It's not about the Akatsuki… Tsunade-sama I'm sure you noticed as well."

Tsunade closed her eyes, "Do you have any prove?"

Kakashi turned around, "Yes… and this," he turned to everyone else, "Is what I need to tell you all."

Jiraiya looked at Kakashi, "Is this about the mission you were sent to?"

"Yes… and I spoke with Itachi… of course he didn't tell me everything but one thing is for sure…"

"Neji, can you see Naruto?" asked Shikamaru quickening his pace.

"Yes… he's up ahead… in some kind of clearing but…" He replied.

Kiba looked at Neji, "If all the Akatsuki are there then we haven't got a chance."

"Don't worry… for some reason he is alone."

"But can't this be a trap?" asked Lee, "I mean isn't it unlikely that he is just standing there alone?"

Sasuke looked towards Neji at the corner of his eyes. He hated to admit it but he had no choice at the moment but to trust the Hyuuga. 'but it isn't like I'm just going to let Neji take Naruto…'

"What… what is this place?" asked Kiba.

That made Sasuke snap back to reality. He looked around and in matter of few seconds he realized where it was. 'Dammit… Naruto you were planning this…' he thought as he gritted his teeth. He started to walk towards the two large statues...

"Sasuke?" asked Lee, "Where are you going?"

Sasuke stopped and looked back at them with his now activated Sharingan eyes.

Everyone's eyes widened, "s…sasuke?"

"This is between me and Naruto… stay out of it," he said coldly as he turned and jumped landing on top of the statue.

Shikamaru looked around, "This is the valley of the end…"

They all turned around to face Shikamaru, "What does that have to do with anything?" asked Kiba

"It looks like Naruto was expecting us…" said Shikamaru as he pointed at the figure that was standing on the second statue, "this was a mistake… we would have asked Tsunade-sama and Jraiya-sama to come with us… we have to go back and get them"

Neji glared at him, "We can't leave this to Sasuke!" he yelled

"We need to face the truth… Sasuke have the best chance against Naruto right now… I sure he can keep Naruto here long enough for us to come back."

"There is no need Shikamaru," said a voice behind them.

They all turned to see all the teachers and the rest of their teammates.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and Sasuke then at Jiraiya and Kakashi, "We should get closer to listen…"

They nodded.

………

"so… this is how you want to end it…"

There was no reply… Naruto just smirked at him.

_Is this how you felt Naruto? When you tried to get me to not go to Orochimaru? Feeling betrayed and desperate? Knowing that it is almost impossible but you want to try anything that comes to your mind?_

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Is this what you wanted? To make me see how you felt? IS THAT IT NARUTO! YOU JUST WANT US TO SUFFER BEFORE YOU KILL US!!!" his voice echoed yet no reply was said.

There was silence where only the sound of the waterfall was heard.

Naruto brushed away his bangs that were covering half of his face, "No… trust me, this is completely different from when I tried to stop you from going to Orochimaru…"

Sasuke glared at him, "Then enlighten me… What is so different?"

Naruto closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Let's put it this way… back then there were two possible outcomes… you coming back to Konoha or you going to Orochimaru. Now there are also two outcomes but it is either I go to Akatsuki… or…" he opened now red eyes, "you killing me…"

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't have time to reply as Naruto disappeared.

"So what's it going to be Sasuke!" yelled a voice from above him.

Sasuke looked up and barely had time to jump away from Naruto punch. There was a sound of a huge crack and smoke blinding his vision.

When the smoke cleared he saw Naruto slowly getting up and where his fist touch the stone was a huge crack.

_(Song: In the End)_

_It starts with  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time_

Sasuke couldn't move… his legs were shacking, 'Naruto… you're serious… about destroying Konoha…' his hands balled into fist and he looked up at Naruto, "You're right… this is going to be different then the last time we fought here…I'M GOING TO GET YOU BACK TO KONOHA DAMMIT!!!!"

He charged at Naruto, jumped, and kicked him sideways right to the neck. Naruto blocked it without any trouble. Sasuke then flipped his body and using his hands to balance kicked Naruto again to the stomach, this time upward.

_All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

Naruto gritted his teeth as he was thrown to mid air. He saw Sasuke jump and in few seconds he was right behind him. 'Lion combo,' Naruto thought and just as Sasuke tried to grab him he turned his body and kicked his wrist. There was a sickening crack and Sasuke landed flat on the ground.

Naruto walked slowly towards Sasuke who was trying to get up, "Is that all you really got?"

Sasuke got to his knees breathing hard. 'if he just kicked a little harder… my wrist could have been broken and there goes my jutsu…' he watched as Naruto walked towards him, 'I need to think of something… fast…'

He kept walking and stopped only a foot away from Sasuke. He raised his hands but…

"_Chidori Nagashi!"_

_It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know_

Naruto suddenly was thrown back by the chodori currents. 'I forgot he could do that,' he fliped in mid air and landed on his knees. "You didn't improve much Sasuke…" he said with a smirk. Then his smirk vanished as he saw Sasuke smiling. He looked around and saw strings that crist crossed all around him… he followed the strings with his eyes and at the end of it saw explosives.

"One move Naruto and you might activate them…" Sasuke smirked as he saw Naruto looking up, "and if you jump there is no way to not touch them as you come down."

Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke carfully pulling out ten kunais. "Don't underestimate me…" then to Sasuke's and rest of the Konoha nins surprise he jumped.

In mid air Naruto flipped his body upside down and threw each of the ten kunais at each end of each string. All of them hit its target including the one behind Sasuke.

_I wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when..._

Sasuke's eyes widened, 'his form… he used Itachi's technique and hit the blind spot affectively without the sharingan…'

As the pieces of strings dropped to the floor Naruto got up.

………

Sasuke coughed up blood as he landed hard on the ground. There were bruises all over him and he could barely get up.

"Tsunade-sama, we have to do something!" yelled Tenten as she watched Sasuke trying to get up.

"There is nothing we can do," said Kakashi.

They looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi closed his eyes, "This is Naruto's way of testing if Konoha is really worth going back to."

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
to lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

Sasuke wiped away the blood and charged at Naruto once more. Naruto jumped backwards and threw three kunai at Sasuke. He got out his own kunai and threw it at the first one making both drop to the water fall. He grabbed the second kunai then spun his body half way and caught the third and threw both at Naruto.

As Naruto tried to dodge the kunais he jumped up higher forming hand seals.

"_Hōsenka no Jutsu: _Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique_" _

Naruto looked up and saw five fire balls aimed at him. 'Damn' he thought as he jumped from statue and landed at the bottom the the water fall.

"_Gōkakyū no Jutsu:_ Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"

There was huge amount flame and when Sasuke looked down at where Naruto was, from the top of the statue, all he could see was smoke then.

_One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how_

"baka…"

Sasuke turned around quickly but was to late…

"Rasengan!"

That knocked away all the breath and he fell limply to the floor. He tried to breath but found that it was getting harder and harder.

"Why aren't you using Chidori, Sasuke," said Naruto in a bored voice.

Sasuke got up only to fall back down. "Chidori … aren't meant… to be used to attack someone… from the same village…" It hurt his lungs everytime he tried to breath.

Naruto chuckled slightly, "Sasuke I'm not from the same village as you anymore…"

He clutched his chest as he tried to breath, "Was it… all a lie?" he asked as he looked at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes.

_I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me_

"You… said once… here at this place… that you thought of me as a brother…" He started to cough violantly.

Naruto just watched him without saying anything.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I thought… being a friend to you… was all I needed… but no. I rejected all the girls and Sakura's and Ino's confession thinking if I only gave you time… maybe you might feel the same way…"

_I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me_

For the first time in years Sasuke felt tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for leaving you… for leaving Konoha… I took your affection for granted… I should have realized you were the only person who tried to understand me." He closed his eyes as tears felt to the floor, "I should have… tried to understand you… and think for once that your life… was worse then mine... but Naruto… please believe me… I did try to stop the villagers from taunting you…"

"It's too late for that… I wasn't planning to wait for you forever," said Naruto coldly.

Sasuke smiled and raised his head, "I know… and if it will make you satisfied… then kill me…"

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried_

"YOU IDIOT!" -smack-

Sasuke face turned sideways as a punch hit his face. He slowly looked back and saw Naruto holding the collar of his shirt… his other hand was raised for another punch. Then he felt something cold touch his cheek. "Naruto…"

Naruto closed his eyes as tears ran down his face, "Dammit! Why did you have to do that!" His fist shook, "You could have just hated me like the other villagers!"

Sasuke watched Naruto as he lowered his hand… then something came to him… 'That dream…' He raised his hands and rapped them around Naruto and brought them closer, '… the smell of lavender and water lily…' he smiled gently, 'geesh Naruto… you won't even leave me alone in my dream…'

(Song: Miracle by Cascada)

_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you _

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

"I do believe you… more then you know…" said Naruto quietly…

but Sasuke did hear him…

* * *

_I know that Naruto is still in love with Itachi. After all… he was the one to care for him and helped him when no one else did. But I'm as of now very happy with how things ended up… I became closer to Naruto and he is now truly back to the village. I know that it would take time for Naruto to actually stop hating everyone in the village but that is the least of my worries…_

_I keep wondering what would happen if Itachi came to the village to take Naruto… would Naruto go with him or stay? What would Itachi do if Naruto decided to stay? What would Arashi do? _

_I know that the war is going begin and that I should be focusing on training and helping out the village… but how can I concentrate when I keep on thinking about what Naruto said? _

"_I do believe you… more then you know…" What could that have meant?_

………

"_Kisame, Deidara, get everyone back to the hide out…" said Itachi as he came to a stop_

_Deidara looked back at him, "Why aren't you coming?" he asked_

"_I need to talk to Naruto-kun… I'll catch up." _

_Naruto looked at Itachi wondering what was going on. Couldn't he just talk to him after they get back to the hide out? _

"_Alight but hurry," said Kisame as he turned _

_Itachi waited before all of them were out of sight._

"_So what's going on?" asked Naruto, "We are still near Konoha wouldn't it be best if we talked back at the hide out?" _

"_Your friends are coming after you."_

_Naruto turned around, "So what?"_

"_I need to tell you something... about Sasuke… I don't want to lie to you anymore…" _

_Naruto looked back at him, "What are you talking about?" _

_(FLASHBACK) _

"_Nii-san, you know everyone in the village right?" asked Sasuke who appeared as if he is about 7 years old._

"_Almost everyone… why do you ask?" replied Itachi as he kept writing on a scroll. _

_Sasuke sat down next to him grinning, "Do you know someone called Naruto?" _

_Itachi stopped then looked at Sasuke, "Why do you ask?" _

"_I saw him walking around the village… I don't know why but everyone is talking behind his back… even our classmates." _

_Itachi just watched him wondering what to tell his younger brother. Even though he wasn't allowed to know the Third Hokage told him about the nine-tail fox and Naruto. "He's an orphan, Sasuke, most don't know who his parents are. When he was young the Fourth Hokage died protecting him and many blame him for it." _

"_That's messed up," said Sasuke._

_The older Uchiha laughed slightly then looked back at the scroll, "You're right… after all it wasn't Naruto's fault… actually he doesn't even know why the villagers hate him." _

"_Do you hate him?" asked Sasuke._

"_No…" relied Itachi, "actually it's the opposite…" _

_The scroll Itachi was writing on reads: "As predicted the villagers are rejecting Naruto… Our plan is working perfectly… I'll be moving on to the next stage." _

"_huh?" Sasuke blinked several times._

_(The next day)_

_The door opened and Sasuke walked in… his clothe were messy and has many cuts and bruise._

_Their mother dropped the plate she was holding and rushed over to her youngest child, "Sasuke! Are you alight? What happened?" _

"_I got into a fight," said Sasuke in a stubborn voice._

_Itachi walked over to him and looked at the cuts and bruised. "You were outnumbered weren't you?" he asked, "I told you, if you're out numbered run to me." _

_Sasuke looked away, "They weren't bullying me…" _

"_Then what was it about?" asked Mikoto (Sasuke and Itachi's mother). _

_Sasuke didn't look at his mother… instead he looked at his brother, "They were making fun of him… they call him 'monster' " _

_Itachi's eyes widened a little but then hid his emotion. 'Naruto-kun is only seven… I didn't expect them to go this far…'_

"_I'll get the first aid kit," said Mikoto as she walked out of the room._

_Itachi looked back at Sasuke, "So… what exactly did you do?"_

"_I told them to shut up then we just got into a fight. I broke one of their wrist though," he said, "Is he really a monster?"_

"_No," that was all that Itachi said before he started to walk out the door._

_(End of Flashback) _

"_Why…didn't you tell me this before?" asked Naruto._

_Itachi stayed silent for a while, "I didn't want to lose to my brother… I didn't want you to love him… I guess you can call that jealously…"_

_Naruto started to walk away, "I have to see him… I need to see for sure…"_

"_I know… you probably would go back to Konoha-"_

"_Itachi… can you wait for me? Only a bit longer?" _

_The wind blew their hairs and the sun was starting to come out._

"_Yes…"_

"_Thank you… Itachi…"

* * *

_

ok… I think I should do this now, since there is only about 2 chapters before this story ends.

What should the final pairing be?

ItachixNaruto?

SasukexNaruto?


	10. Hidden heart

SasuNaru-20

GaarNaru-1 (your vote/review was very funny onegai-onegai I liked it)

Person who thinks I am stupid for writing yaoi and I should go to hell- 1 (cries)

I should make two alternate endings- 1 (That is not a bad idea but I don't really have time)

And thank you for taking your time and writing a long review, StarsofYaoi! I always love reading them… in thanks I gave you two votes for Itanaru (your reasoning was very convincing)

Sorry PirateCaptainBo but your vote are counted as one ;

* * *

**Chapter 10- Hidden heart**

_If you want to find the missing prince… _

_Let me show you the way._

_Follow the trail of the sun during the day and the moon's path at night…_

_Climb seven mountains and cross seven seas…_

_Once you have slain the dragon guarding the cave, the prince will be within reach…_

_But is your reach of sufficient length to find the prince's hidden heart?_

……………

Tick tock… tick tock…

The sound of the clock reached his ears as he sat on the hospital bed looking down at the white sheets in front of him.

"_Itachi, how long are you really planning to wait for me?"_

"…_forever…"_

'Itachi…'

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up as his formal best friend called his name.

Sasuke grabbed the chair that was next to the bed and sat down, "You have to eat something you know… Do you want me to get you ramen?"

For the past days Naruto didn't eat anything… he just drank water and said he wasn't hungry. What ever the reason was Sasuke begun to worry… Tsunade along with Sakura and the other medical nin said nothing was wrong with him but everyone was starting to worry about Naruto's eating habits.

Naruto didn't say anything as he slowly turned his head back to the white sheets. 'White… I wonder what it would look like with blood on them.' he thought as he slightly tilted his head to one side.

Just as Sasuke opened to his mouth to say something the door opened and Sakura, Neji, Kakashi came in.

Kakashi and Sakura looked at Sasuke and said their greetings while Neji went straight to Naruto.

"He hasn't been eating or talking," said Sasuke as he turned towards his formal teammate and teacher.

Sakura looked at Kakashi, "There is nothing wrong with him. Tsunade-sama and already checked multiple times… but if he don't eat soon…"

Kakashi turned his attention to Naruto then looked out the window. "Naruto, it's a wonderful day, why don't you go train or get fresh air?" he said softly as he took few steps towards the bed.

Naruto didn't make any acknowledgement that he heard his team 7 teacher or even the fact any of them were in the room.

Kakashi sighed, "Sakura can you get Tsunade-sama? Tell her it's about Naruto."

Sakura gave a quick nod and left the room.

As soon as Sakura's footsteps were unheard, Kakashi walked closer to Naruto. "Naruto, if this is about Itachi…"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What the hell are you saying Kakashi!"

Kakashi however didn't look at Sasuke nor did he reply, "If Itachi is caught… I'll do all I can to drop some of his charges and prevent him from death penalty."

* * *

"Geesh, Itachi seems more pissed off then usual," said Deidara as he watched Itachi training. 

"Isn't it obvious?" said Kakuzu, "He's probably mad for that kid leaving…"

"Actually," Zetsu begun, "I bet he's more mad now he is stuck with Kisame again."

All of them started to snicker and tried their best not to laugh while Kisame glared at them.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"

"Shut up," said a quiet voice from behind them. They quickly did so when they saw who it was.

"Sorry, Itachi," said Kisame knowing at this moment it would be life threatening just to anger the Uchiha even at the slightest.

Deidara looked at Itachi than an idea hit him. "Hey I bet you that Itachi was in love with Naruto-kun," he whispered to Sasori and the others.

"But how are you going to figure out if he actually does or not?" asked Kisame.

Deidara smirked, "Hey Itachi, play a game with me."

Itachi's eyes narrowed, "What is this about?" he asked coldly

"Come on Itachi. Since Naruto-kun's gone there is no one to play with me."

There was a silence where no one made a sound, "If you don't bother me anymore then fine… 5 minutes."

Deidara smirk grew wider, "ok. Well I'm just going to say a simple word and you have to say the first thing that comes to your mind. No hesitation."

Itachi sighed.

"um..." Deidara thought for a moment planning on what he was going to do. "Color."

"**Red**" came the simple reply, almost instantly. (bolded words are what Itachi said)

"Drink."

"**Water**."

"Fight."

"**Blood**."

"Element."

"**Fire**."

"Naruto-chan"

"**Don't call him that." **

Their eyes twitched… so Itachi was over protective of Naruto…

Deidara however went on with his game smirking.

"Hate."

"**Sasuke."**

"Kill."

"**Sasuke."**

"Annoying"

"**Sasuke."**

Kisame's eyes twitched, '…he hates him that much…?'

"Shark."

"**Kisame."**

Everyone burst into laughter except of course Kisame and Itachi.

"ok ok…" said Deidara as he calmed down, "cute."

"**Naruto-kun."**

"crush."

"**Naruto-kun."**

There was a silence where everyone looked at each other. Itachi suddenly stood up and started to walk away realizing what he just said. The rest of the Akatsuki just watched as Itachi left not bothering to stop him.

"Quiet clever, Deidara," said an amused voice behind them.

They all jumped up yelling in surprise.

"AHHHHHH! oh it's you Arashi-sama."

"Please do not do that again… you nearly scared us half to death," wined Deidara.

"sorry sorry," replied Arashi with a smile.

* * *

"Naruto's gone!!!" yelled Sakura as she ran to Tsunade's office. She was shock however when she saw the Hokage staring back at her in emotionless expression. 

"Don't worry Sakura. Naruto went out to get some fresh air. Sasuke saw him leaving the hospital so I told him to keep an eye on him."

Sakura relaxed, "I see…"

There was a silence in which Tsunade went back to doing paper work.

"Tsunade-sama is… there going to be another war?"

The fifth Hokage stopped writing and looked up at her, "probably yes."

…………………

"Naruto where the hell are you going?" yelled Sasuke as he ran to catch up with the blond.

Naruto stopped walking as he reached a large rock with the names of Konoha's ninja on it… the names of those who died protecting the village.

As Sasuke got near him Naruto was already scratching one of the names with a kunai.

"N-Naruto! What are you doing!" yelled Sasuke as he took the kunai away from his hand but by then it was too late.

Naruto just sat there not moving as Sasuke tried to read the name that was now scratched off.

"His name didn't belong there."

Sasuke looked down at him, "What?"

"This was for the names of people who died protecting the village… his name shouldn't be on there…"

Naruto got up then started to walk back to the hospital. Sasuke watched him walk away then turned his attention back to the name that was crossed off…

_Arashi, The Forth Hokage_

* * *

"…I expect everything in under control?" asked a bored voice 

"Of course Orochimaru-sama. Every one of them will be ready in 3 days," replied Kabuto who was bowing his head slightly.

"Good…" a smirk formed on his face, "time to end what I started…"


	11. Author's Note

**PLEASE READ THIS!!!**

**I was wondering if anyone still want me to continue this story... if so please tell me**

**I want to know if anyone is still interested or else I'll just delete the story...**


	12. Arashi, the Hokage of Konoha

yeah yeah… I didn't continue for a while! I know… and I'm sorry. I just thought that people lost interest in Naruto but I ended up receive bunch of reviews saying they want me to continue… some even said the they would hunt me down if I didn't… ; Anyways I'll try to make it up by continuing very quickly so please continue to read and review. k? k…

by the way I think it will end with ItachixNaruto since a lot of people want it like that… and probably I'm going to have multiple endings (maybe 3 perhaps) and one might have slight SasukexNaruto.

by the way I might not own Naruto but...** I OWN THIS FANFIC**! I was actually the first person to write the fanfic with this idea but now there are so many who do this... so yeah just so you know

If anyone has a deviantart account I would love to get to know you... mind is **www (DOT) phelios123 (DOT) deviantart (DOT) com/** (no space) it doesn't have lot of Naruto drawing yet but it will soon.k?

* * *

**Chapter 11- Arashi, the Hokage of Konoha**

"DAMMIT NARUTO RUN!"

_Those words… it sounded like Sasuke…_

"NARUTO!"

_K-kakashi sensei…?_

…_blood… I see blood… _

Orochimaru smirked as he walked towards Naruto.

Jiraiya tried to stand up but couldn't feel his legs, 'poison…that brat must have done something,' he thought back to when he and Kabuto fought.

"Naruto-kun, isn't it about time you left this place… they abandoned you didn't they?"

_It's… true… isn't it? They couldn't say it but I can always see it in their eyes… they hated me…_

"OROCHIMARU, YOU BASTARD! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM NARUTO!" yelled Sasuke as he clutched his right arm… it was bleeding severally.

_cold… why is there water… on my face… am… am I crying…?_

Orochimaru raised his hand toward Naruto and seeing this, Neji lunged at him, throwing a punch right at his face…

It was so face… Neji didn't even realize it… _snap_…

"NEJI!!!!!!" Tenten ran toward her teammate who was on the floor holding his broken arm…

_Orochimaru…he………am I suppose to be running?... should I get away from here?... no… I can't… I can't run… not now… not ever…_

"Tsunade, I never thought Konoha would fall just with a simple war."

The Fifth glared at her formal comrade, "Orochimaru don't you dare touch that child!"

Orochimaru smirked down at her, "I really don't think you are in a position to say such thing. Seriously Tsunade you-"

"Fuuton Rasengan: wind-element Rasengan!"

* * *

He stopped… he just felt an enormous amount of Chakra… 

Deidara shivered slightly, "Itachi, was that-?"

"So Naruto-kun made his move…" Sasori (yes I know he died but I'm already putting in a lot of characters who are dead) looked over at Zetsu, "You should go ahead to check what is happening…"

"We already know who we are dealing with… it's probably Orochimaru… all we have to do is go there, beat the crap out of the snake, and get Naruto-kun, right Ita…chi?" Kisame looked around, "Where did he go!"

They all looked at each other then started toward the explosion…

'crap…'

* * *

The smoke cleared slowly revealing Naruto still standing where he was and Orochimaru, who barely dodged the unexpected attack. 

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto was the first to realize what had happened, 'how did that jutsu break?'

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, 'che… I guess I have to do this the hard way…' he raised his hands to form hand seals but…

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

The Sannin jump out of the way of the huge fire that was aimed (much bigger then Sasuke's) and landed only few feet next to Kabuto and Karin (they say she was Orochimaru's subordinate right?)(while I'm at it I should put Kimimaro somewhere heh why not? I'm bringing everyone back to life! ;)

"Uchiha… Itachi…" said Kabuto uncertainly.

Itachi stood there to almost every Konoha ninja's surprise and for some reason… he wasn't wearing his usual attire. In fact he was wearing the ANBU uniform that he wore many years back.

"…Itachi? why?" Naruto took a step towards him but someone pulled him back. He turned around sharply to find that the person who was holding him was Deidara.

"Let him handle this un. It seems like the Orochimaru used some kind of jutsu on ya."

"This is seriously pain in the ass," commented Hidan as he walked lazily to where Itachi was, "Let's just kill him and get out of here…"

"No…"

He looked sharply at Itachi, "Why not?"

"For some reason you can't kill him with a direct death," Itachi closed his eyes, 'for some reason, no matter how weak he is, he keeps on finding a way to regenerate…'

Sasuke slowly got up, still a bit shaky, "Why are you here, you bastard!" there was no doubt that it was directed to the older Uchiha.

Itachi merely glanced at him then looked at the rest of the Konoha ninjas, "You shouldn't be complaining… if we didn't came you all would be dead." he turned his attention to Tsunade who was started to heal herself then Jiraiya, "I'm not doing this for you, or for Konoha for that matter, I'm doing this for 'them'…" He started to walk towards Orochimaru activating his Mangekyo Sharingan. "I'm not going to let you have Naruto-kun. It's not the matter of my pride anymore, nor the hate that I feel for this village… if it is for the sake of his safety and Arashi-sama's wish, I can do anything… even side with Konoha."

"che, Itachi you're starting to sound like you are the only one in this." said Sasori.

Kisami raised his sword, "Trying to take all the credit here?" he said jokingly.

"That kid…"

"He's not as bad as you think, Tsunade."

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya who was starting to get up, "and Arashi couldn't have betrayed the village completely."

Kakashi got up to a sitting passion. However he still had his left eye closed from all the chakra that he used. "Itachi," he began, "Where is sensei?"

However before Itachi answered there was gust of wind behind them.

"Here…" said the familiar voice.

They all turned around to see Arashi in the white and red coat he used to wear when he was the Fourth Hokage.

"Arashi-sama!" said Deidara in a childlike tone making earning a punch from Sasori on the head.

"Stop acting like that!"

Now that Sasuke thought about it… they all weren't wearing the Akatsuki coat that they always wore… they were all dressed how they were before they joined.

"Arashi what exactly is going on!" yelled Tsunade.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama for the late explanation but I had no choice… I couldn't tell you…" he jumped down from the tree branch he was standing on and walked towards Naruto.

"What are you planning?" asked Naruto, almost dreading the answer.

Arashi just gave him a grin that made him look identical to Naruto and ruffled his hair. "Don't ever give up on your dream okay kiddo?"

When that hand left his head… when the smile disappeared… when the warmth was gone… when he heard the footsteps of his father getting distant… he knew…

"no… don't… Dammit! You can't do this! Why are you leaving me again!"

Itachi and Deidara held him back while the rest of the Akatsuki turned away. The Konoha ninja watched this scene in shock of what was happening. Kakashi tried to get up, to do something to stop this, but he fell back down.

"_I need you to stay with Naruto… if he decides to switch sides, no matter which side, I want you to stay with him."_

"Itachi, take care of Naruto for me." the Fourth Hokage didn't turn around just said plain words, "Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, thank you for all those years when I was back at Konoha and Kakashi, sorry… sorry I left you behind as well."

"_Itachi, I already missed my death… there is no need to do it again."_

Arashi started to form some kind of seals that no one recognized, "Orochimaru… we're going to die here… here and now."

"No… dammit why do you always do this! WHY DO ALWAYS LEAVE ME! WHY?!"

There was blinding flash of light and single tear fell from the Hokage's eyes… the pain of leaving his son in pain even in his last moment of life.

"_The Hokage have to put the village first before anything… could you do that Arashi?"_

"Dammit I'm not going to just die like this!" yelled Orochimaru… then a smirk formed on his lips, "I'll let you see the misery of seeing your son die…"

Arashi's eyes widened and he turned his head to see the sword that was thrown in Naruto's direction. 'no…'

"NARUTO!!!"

however weather it was himself who yelled the name or someone else... he never found out.

* * *

ok I know this is short but the next is going to be longer plus I just wanted to show that I am going to continue this story! I'm probably going to write the next chapter tomorrow and I'm probably going to draw some fanart of this… (my art suddenly improved I have no clue why) 

**the real reason Arashi had will be revealed next chapter**

**and since the Naruto manga is really ahead now and some story line doesn't fit anymore, please don't complain.**

_**AND I LIKE MY VERSION BETTER HA! **_

…………**. but sadly I don't own Naruto**


	13. Final Chapter

**Chapter 12- Final Chapter **(other then alternate ending)

* * *

_You know, Naruto-kun… _

_I was never able to cherish anything I had…_

_my family…_

_my friends…_

_power…_

_not even my own life…_

_Why?_

_Because when I have something… I end up hating it… _

_but… you …I can cherish forever… _

_because no matter what happens… you will never belong to me…_

* * *

"_NARUTO!!!!"_

_N_o… _Y_o_u_ c_a_n'_t_ d_i_e…

…_d_o_n_'t l_e_a_v_e _m_e…

…

……

………

"so… what you are telling me is that Arashi (**Minato** in the manga… now revealed. **once again I repeat this! From now on some of this won't fit into the REAL plot line**)was planning this all this time?"

It was weird to see Jiraiya so serious considering everyone knew what he did on his free times…

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT?" Deidara was slowly losing his temper. They were there for at least 2 hours… not counting the time he and Sasuke took arguing outside the door.

Of course it couldn't be helped… they all were once known as the greatest missing nin… it was only natural for Jiraiya, told by the elders, question them.

"um… Jiraiya-sama, is this really necessary?" asked Kakashi looking around at all the ANBU who were there as a safety measure.

"Well… we saw from our own eyes what happened with Arashi-san…" this time it was Sakura who spoke, "I mean… I think we should be able to believe them…"

"YEAH WHAT SHE SAID!" Deidara stood up from his seat, pointing his finger at Sakura.

Sasuke took a step forward, "You were all in the Akatsuki and most of us almost died trying to fight you! You can't blame us for doubting!"

Now Deidara was right in front of Sasuke, unable to control his anger, "Look brat! The only reason why YOU are still alive is because of Naruto-kun! Hell, if I was him I would have killed you myself for what you done! If this village doubts us we can say the same for you!"

"Deidara shut up…" growled Sasori, "What we did as Akatsuki was a little overboard, I admit… however if we didn't make it seem serious Orochimaru would have known something was wrong… we had to make it believable."

"Still, I find it hard to believe people like you who have so much power and strength would follow someone so dedicatedly and not hope you gain anything in return." As usual Neji brought up a good point.

"Because… it was fun…"

They all turned to Sasori in shock. 'Fun…?'

"I felt alive for the first time in ages… and I never actually had someone to depend on back at my village…" Sasori turned to Gaara, "Now I think about it, it seems like the village changed a lot since you became the Kazekage… Also… Arashi-sama… is someone you can respect so easily."

"Itachi killed the whole Uchiha clan… how can you explain that?" asked Jiraiya.

"Itachi didn't kill clan." said Kisame.

well that made Sasuke lose his temper… "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Kisame sighed, "Orochimaru was the one who killed the clan… it seems like he wanted to wipe out the clan that was most threatening to him… and when you came Itachi made you see an illusion, which he created, in order for you to chase after him then Orochimaru. Come on, haven't you notice? He beat you to a pulp every time you fought but he never killed you. Then he joined Akatsuki to get closer to Orochimaru… of course in the beginning he had to make it seem like he was glad the snake killed his clan…"

"That actually make sense…" said Shikamaru.

Kiba glared at him, "Your actually taking their side now?"

"No… I'm just saying it is logically believable. –sigh- well I think this whole thing is troublesome."

"But-"

Kiba was cut off however because at that time Tsunade entered… her hands were covered in blood and from what they could tell she didn't really have a happy or relieved expression.

"Where's Naruto!" Sasuke said right away.

Deidara however choose this as yet another opportunity to pick a fight with the younger Uchiha, "Why the fuck do you care, un? You didn't seem like you did when you went to Orochimaru wagging your tail!"

"Were they like this the whole time?" asked Tsunade looking at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya sighed. "Well… yes… they are just natural enemies I guess…" then he looked down at Tsunade's hands, "What happened? Is he ok?"

There was a pause where everyone watched the Hokage… even Deidara stopped glaring at Sasuke.

"Naruto's fine… he was just in shock of seeing… that…"

The Konoha ninja sighed in relief.

"What about Itachi-san?" Sai choose to speak for the first time since they got to this room (I know I didn't include him for a while! ;)

Sasuke wasn't exactly on good terms with Sai considering he kind of did take his place in the team with Naruto, however Sasuke did hate Itachi more then anyone. "Don't tell me you are actually concerned?"

Sai turned to Sasuke with his usual unreadable expression, "I'm not really concerned about your brother… but if he did die… Naruto would have lost two person in is life in one day. I don't think he would ever recover from that."

What he said did make sense so Sasuke didn't argue… even though he hated how Sai referred to Itachi as _his brother_.

"Itachi's fine" said Tsunade, "The attack missed his heart… however there is something that concerns me," she then turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke, has your eye sight…um… lacked in anyway?"

Sasuke looked confused and everyone, including the Akatsuki member, seemed like they were listening intently.

"No… why?"

"Tsunade-sama," Kakashi took a step forward, "The…um… condition that Itachi has would affect Sasuke since he doesn't have Mangekyo Sharingan."

"What are you talking about, Tsunade-sama?" asked Ino getting up to stand. Something was wrong… they could tell.

"It seems like… Itachi has been losing his eye sight for quiet a long time… he is nearly blind and if he continues to use that Sharingan of his he will be in less then a month," Tsunade turned to look at the Akatsuki members, "did you know anything about this?"

Deidara was still in shock and for the first time he couldn't speak.

"No…" said Sasori quietly.

"You got to be joking!" blurted out Kisame, "That can't be possible! Itachi didn't even mention this at all! A person would know if their eye sight is that bad!"

"Unless he knew and didn't want to say anything about it," said Zetsu.

"What?"

"Actually that would explain it," said Sasori, "he probably did know he was going to lose his eye sight… he just didn't care and continued to use that Sharingan… after all that is part of his technique. Plus if he mentioned to us something about this we would have acted differently and Naruto-kun would have found out."

"Oh great! That is just like him isn't it?" Deidara started, " 'I'm going blind and I know it! but of course it doesn't matter! It's no big deal! Life is good!' " he let out a frustrated sigh and sat back down.

"That doesn't make sense! Come on! I been his partner for a while and Naruto-kun was with him most of the time! There was no way he could have fooled us both!"

Sasori started to pace around the room, "he probably used his other senses… we can expect that much from Itachi." Then he came to a stop, "…is… there a way to prevent this?"

"There is a procedure we can try… it can probably get his eye sight to at least 95 perfect…"

"What's the catch?" asked Deidara.

Tsuande walked towards a chair and sat down, "There is 5 chance he would survive…"

They all looked at her mouth open. Of course there was no man on Earth foolish enough to try this one.

"Tsunade-sama, when this sort of thing happened to Lee… wasn't there something you can do?" asked Gai.

"This one's different." came the reply, "I been trying to study this for a while and when the Uchiha clan was still at large lots of other medical ninjas tried too… but it's no use… All I can say is that he should get used to fighting without using his sharingan… and Kakashi, stop using that eye as much too."

There was a pause in which everyone seemed to be thinking…

"Well…" The Hokage said, breaking the silence, "One good new is that the elders decided to clear your names… you can either go back to your villages or stay here like the rest of us."

Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and bunch of others turned to Sasuke when they heard this… and as they thought the young Uchiha looked traumatized.

* * *

"_Itachi? Are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine Naruto-kun… my eyes does this once in a while… maybe because lack of sleep…"_

…

"_Naruto-kun… if you had to choose between being blind or death… what would you choose?"_

_Dammit… why didn't I notice before…_

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked up at Itachi who was still lying on the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto held back tears that were starting to form, "about what? You didn't do anything wrong…"

"I knew Arashi-sama was going to that… I…" Itachi stared out of the window.

"_Um… Deidara, why doesn't Itachi look away when talking?"_

"_un? um… well I guess he just don't want to make eye contact… don't take it personally Naruto-kun."_

His hands began to form into a fist…

"I should have tried to stop him…"

"DAMMIT STOP IT!" He got up so suddenly he knocked down the chair he was sitting on. "Why are you worrying about that when you have bigger things to think about!"

Itachi closed his eyes, looking still calm, "I know you're upset Naru-"

Naruto punched the wall near him making a crack, "Do you even know what I'm upset about? Well do you! It's bad enough about my father but I find that you been lying the whole time! What were you thinking still using that eyes if you know you were going to be blind! What about that operation? DID YOU EVEN GIVE A THOUGHT ABOUT WEATHER DOING IT OR NOT?"

"That doesn't matter…" he said plainly. "I would do the operation if you want me to… if not… I'll figure out something… it isn't like my sharingan is all my technique and besides I don't have to worry about my brother trying to chop my head off (does he?)…"

Naruto stood there… just stood there. He didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say.

"Well? Would you rather have me take the operation? I guess I am going to be a burden on you if otherwise…"

"_Itachi, seriously you can just wait for that arm to heal! You don't even have to take that surgery."_

"_It would be quicker this way… besides I don't want to be useless, Naruto-kun."_

"no… I don't want you to…"

a_m _I_ b_e_i_n_g _s_e_l_f_i_s_h

_not being able to use his best weapon… _

_not being able to properly fight…_

_This would kill his pride._

_but… I don't want to lose him._

"but… I don't want to make the decision for you…" he turned around and headed for the door.

Itachi heard the sound of the door closing and opened his eyes. He put his hand inches away from his face… he smirked, 'All I can see are blurs… I should have been prepared for this. Arashi-sama, what would you have done?'

* * *

"Naruto, are you ok?" 

"Do I look like I'm ok you bastard?" he said coldly.

Sasuke sighed and sat down next to Naruto on the head of the formal hokages. "What are you going to do?"

Naruto looked down at the village. There were so much noise and even though it was night the light from all the lanterns and candles make it look almost as if it was an afternoon. They were having a celebration… for their village being safe he guessed.

"I don't know. It's his decision."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto then turned to look at the villagers as well, "You know I never knew what you saw in my brother."

Naruto turned immediately to him, "You referred to him as your brother."

The Uchiha sighed, "Well I might as well get used to it… after all he's not going anywhere… and I can't even kill him. You know I once couldn't sleep so I wrote 100 different ways to kill Itachi."

Naruto let out a small laugh.

"You know I'm serious," Sasuke was smirking now, "I hated him so much… and you know, now I hate him even more since you love him…"

Naruto turned to him… then looked away.

"From all the 'you lack hate' speech he gave me, I bet all the hatred I feel towards him now I can probably kill him…" He paused, "I'm sorry…"

"Ok seriously, what's with you Uchiha people and saying sorry?" he was beginning to get irritated by all this.

"Itachi might not done anything that could have caused him to say sorry… but I did…" Sasuke turned to face his formal teammate, "I shouldn't have left the village. It seems like, since I know the whole thing, our life was just a stupid game."

"It's fine… don't worry about it. Not anymore."

"Your dad… is something though. He didn't die because his mind was set to protect you."

"Well he did a fabulous job of that, didn't he?" he said sarcastically

"From what your… well friends told us… his whole goal was to make you strong since he knew what your life as the vessel was going to be like."

"Whatever… but even if he left me and for real this time… I don't want to forget him."

Sasuke smirked and poked the blonde's forehead, "well with the brain you have you just might."

"Shut up," he relied hitting away the hand. There was a small smile that formed on his lips.

"It takes a minute to know someone, it takes a day to become their friend… but it takes a lifetime to forget them…"

Naruto stared at Sasuke, "You got that from Neji or someone didn't you? There is no way Sasuke I know would be able to come up with such impressive line!"

Sasuke started twitching, 'so… Naruto did think he was an idiot didn't he? Wasn't it suppose to be other way around?' He sighed and got up.

"Are you going to stay here, dobe?"

"I told him I'll wait until he makes a decision…"

Sasuke paused before saying something, "I see…"

"How long do you think I have to wait?"

Then Sasuke pulled on Naruto's now long hair, "sooner then you think…"

Naruto looked up and turned around, "Itachi…"

The younger Uchiha started to walk away from Naruto… then he came to a stop a feet behind Itachi, "If you die during the procedure… I'm going to take him…"

The older man smirked, "Since I know that, I seriously can't die…"

As Sasuke's footsteps grew farther away Itachi walked closer to where Naruto was standing.

"I heard that Tsunade-san is planning to retire," he said as he came to a stop next to the younger ninja, "It's almost a promise you will become the 6th Hokage. The villagers seem to love you now… so you won't have any problems with them anymore… then there is people like that Hyuuga boy and my brother who is probably going to be doing just about anything you ask them to…"

"……"

Itachi let out a sigh, "You're giving me the silent treatment now?"

"……"

"……Naruto-kun…"

"It's your decision. I actually think it is rather stupid considering you only have a slim chance of surviving… but, I don't want to be selfish."

"Naruto-kun… if I die Deidara and Kisame are probably going to stay here; they actually seem like they hate their own village and Deidara is really fond of you. Also even though Sasori is planning to go back to Sand village, considering how the alliance is strong…"

"What are you going to do?... that is all I care about."

Silence…

"I-I don't want to feel like I can't protect you. I'm sure Arashi-sama didn't want that as well... Naruto-kun, I'm going to do the operation…"

Naruto smirked, "I knew you would…"

Itachi gave him a smile then leaned down. However Naruto put his finger on the other man's lips stopping him…

"But don't you dare die… I won't forgive you if you leave me too…"

"I know…"

He rapped his arms around the older man as they shared a passionate kiss…

…

……

………

_I knew this could be the last time we would be like this…_

_I kept thinking over and over 'this isn't fair.' _

_but life isn't fair…_

_I already knew that… I'm not a child_

… _In my heart, I know I won't let myself die…_

_I want to stay with him and be by his side until he doesn't need me anymore…_

I _remembered at that moment, I questioned myself_

**I**_**s **_**t**_**h**_**i**_**s **_**h**_**o**_**w****A**_**r**_**a**_**s**_**h**_**i-**_**s**_**a**_**m**_**a **_**f**_**e**_**l**_**t**_

* * *

_The End._

* * *

ok this is important!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Does anyone want me to write a sequel?**

If I don't find that many don't want me to I'm going to leave it like this… so** please tell me**!

and please review!!!


	14. ALTERNATE ENDING

OK! This is an **alternate ending** for those who are **SasuNaru** Fans!

It going to be short and the reason + **info** **about the sequel** that I would be writing are going to be talked about at the end! So Please read that!

* * *

**Chapter- Alternate Ending** (for SasuNaru fans!) 

"_It takes a minute to get to know someone… It takes an hour to become their friend… But it takes a lifetime to forget them."_

………

_It's been two year already since the death of Orochimaru, Arashi-sama, and… Itachi… _

_The villagers didn't take it very well. They were truly happy by the fact Orochimaru died however they lost one of their dearest Hokage… not to mention one of the last remaining member of the Uchiha clan._

_Of course Naruto didn't take it very well… but I never saw him cry. It was a surprise to everyone that he didn't try to commit suicide… I guess that's to show how strong he actually was._

_It was the spring of which most of us turned 19… 20 to Lee, Neji, and Tenten… when Tsunade-sama decided to give up the position of Hokage. There was many who wanted Naruto to become the 6__th__ and I was actually one of them however… he declined. And in few days… he was gone… just like that. _

_However the summer of when I became 20 Naruto sent us a letter. He wasn't far from the village. Actually he was at the forest near by… I guess he just wanted to be away from all the noise. While most members went back to their original villages (and I seriously can't remember all their names), Deidara and Sasori seem to have been staying with him which almost caused me to march there and kill them but …will… Hyuuga and Sai pulled me back. _

_I heard that people like Neji, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and even Kiba went to visit him. But I was to busy to even leave the village._

_I guess they are all fussing with me cause Naruto wasn't at the village anymore and since Itachi died I was the only member of the Uchiha clan. This is pathetic… seriously… just because Naruto left everyone has been clinging to me. _

_Sakura is stupid as ever trying to make me go on dates with her, Sai didn't have anyone to bother so he tries to make my job harder in every opportunity, and Hyuuga often come in asking me to spar with him… I sometimes wonder if he really wants to kill me._

"You know Sasuke, if you keep on staring out at the window the paper works aren't going to be finished…"

"I know…I know!" I yelled as I picked up a pen, "Why are you even here Sai? Don't you have anyone else to bother?"

"Well actually, you are the only one I want to make their life miserable." He was actually saying this with a smile, "If it wasn't for you, Naruto would never have went to the Akatsuki causing him not to care about Itachi when he died which would lead to him becoming Hokage and not leaving the village."

My eyes twitched as I watched him. Seriously, looking back, I think he had a crush on Naruto as well… I seriously hated him however I couldn't think of a good enough reason to have him leave the village.

Just as I was about to say something there was a knock on the door to my office… yes my office… When Naruto decided he didn't want to become the next Hokage they forced ME into the position! Hell I didn't even want to do it! … but well… it wasn't like I had a choice.

"Come in…"

The door opened revealing Sakura, Tenten, and Neji… however I wasn't even paying attention to any of them… my eyes were fixed on the papers Sakura was holding…

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, it seems like you have more work to do," she said as she dropped the pile onto my desk. I swear I just saw Neji smirk at me!

"Well it seems like the Hokage-'sama' as too much work to do to take part in guiding the academy students to the forest." Yes I was right he was smirking, "I guess it's just me, Tenten, and Sakura."

I know I should have been thinking about the academy students but my mind was on something else… damn that Hyuuga! He did this on purpose! He wanted to visit Naruto by himself!

"I guess your right," said Sakura, not even knowing what Neji was thinking.

"No, I'm going to go this time… but you know… since you are from the Konoha's elite clan you can stay here and have a look at these papers then when I get back, tell me which ones to sign…"

I can see that Neji was trying to think of an excuse however Sakura stepped in, "Yeah Neji you can do that! Your smart and it would be great for the students to meet the Hokage!"

Neji turned to face me glaring, 'you bastard…'

* * *

_I felt pretty good about myself as I went to the forest along with the academy students. They were so young… they hardly knew what happened two years ago when Konoha was at near war nor did they know much about Kyuubi. _

_I thought that was insulting towards Naruto however Tsunade-sama told me few months back that it was Naruto's decision to not trouble these kids._

_Speaking of Naruto, I didn't really know what to do… I didn't come visit him at all before… he probably thought I was a jerk by now… _

"Come on Deidara! Is that all ya got?"

Familiar voice reached our ears as we came close to a clearing. Everyone stopped to watch them. Since we didn't exactly come out to the clearing I bet they couldn't see us.

Naruto, who now seemed to have full resemblance of his father, was having a sparring match with Deidara while Sasori watched. I could tell just by how he moved and the scars on Deidara's skin that Naruto became a lot stronger during the past years. Heh, I sometimes wonder if that was ever possible…

"Hokage-sama," said Tenten, "Aren't you going to go and say hi to him?"

I didn't turn to look at her nor did I give an answer…

"…Hokage-sama? Who is that?" asked one of the kids who was next to Sakura.

There was a pause where I took a deep breath… I still didn't take my eyes off the fight. "That person… is the one who you all are going to aim to be. He was my best friend and the only one who I've acknowledged as my rival… but… more then anything… he was a ninja who had too much determination to be held back by the walls of the village."

"_Are you alright? Scary cat…"_

"_We are a three member team, right?_

"_Why? Because Sasuke's my best friend. I'm not leaving him!"_

"_You always been an idiot just like your brother…"_

"_Now there are also two outcomes but it is either I go to Akatsuki… or… you killing me."_

"_I believe you… more then you know…"_

………

_I wasn't able to bring myself to talk to him that day… I knew I would regret it someday but at the same time, I couldn't bring up the courage. _

_I love him… I can truly say I do… However, he is still in love with Itachi. He needs time to be away from the village and myself… when he is ready he will come back. I know he will… after all he loves Konoha. _

_I'm going to wait for him… how long it takes… even if he doesn't know it isn't fine… it's better off this way. This way there won't be anything to pressure him._

_I love him… and if I truly do I'll wait for him._

………

"_Then tell me one good reason! Why him? Why Itachi and not me!"_

"_Because… he doesn't try to imprison me…"_

…

* * *

**Sequel End.**

* * *

**Ok there is going to be 2 sequels**… one if Itachi survived (Sequel from 'Final Chapter') and one if Itachi didn't survive (Sequel from 'Alternate Ending) 

Obviously the sequel where if Itachi died it's going to be more SasuNaru, however I am going to include other pairings (sorry I just love triangles).

But for both sequels there is going to be a lot of **love, jealously, yaoi, amd drama** that I didn't write in _'The Truth'..._ probably more in the original sequel though (one if Itachi didn't die)...

**I will be posting up a note in this story when I write it so keep on the lookout, k? **


End file.
